Breaking through your stones
by middleeartheart
Summary: Set before and during the Dark knight. Valeria was framed and locked away into Arkham. When she breaks free, she meets an unexpected someone in the streets of Gotham that will make her forget everything she thinks she knows about life. As she tries to survive the Joker, she finds out that maybe... just maybe... he is not as heartless as he looks. CHAPTER 11 is up!
1. A hope in hell

**_so this is my story you guys! Enjoy! Feedback and reviews are welcomed. but be kind.. :p_**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

* * *

 _She screamed and kicked. Nothing. They never let go._

 _"John! John tell them! I didn't do it! Tell them!" she screamed at her boyfriend. He was looking at her from the entrance of the block, motionless. Why didn't he help her?_

 _He knew she was innocent and yet he didn't move._

 _"John!" she screamed again managing to free her right arm from the strong grip of the doctor._

 _"It's no good. Drug her. We are not going to be able to take her to Arkham like this" the third doctor said to one of the men near the van. He reached inside and pulled out something… something._

 _She couldn't see. She was too busy trying to free herself._

 _The last thing she remembered was an acid pain to her back and her screams drowning in the darkness._

* * *

Valeria opened her eyes feeling her tears already forming on the edges. She turned around facing the ceiling her breath coming out with extreme difficulty. The electroshock that evening had been one of the worst she ever had. The therapy sessions always ended that was for her though. Every damn time. When the psychologists were tired and fed up with her telling them that she was innocent, they always put her on the electric chair. But that time was the worst.

"You" she heard a harsh voice from outside her cell. "Doctor Hamilton wants to see you" she heard the door unlocking and the corridor guard standing in the shadows. She pulled herself out of bed and put on her shoes. She headed towards the guard when he grabbed her by the arm and led her outside. She hated walking through the corridors. Because she always faced the same thing.

Besides the sexual commentary that she received from the neighboring cells, she could always faintly hear the screams from the upper floors. The "therapy" rooms. She knew the kind of "therapies" that patients received. And she had to say that even if she was in the top floor with the worst cases, she was glad that she wasn't up there all the time. The guard led her to a dark corridor with a plain door at the end of it. Coming closer she read the little tab on it reading "Dr. S. Hamilton".

The guard finally released her arm and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she heard a trembling male voice. Valeria frowned in confusion. Whoever this was, he was scared. She opened the door getting in. The room was dark with only one office lamp still on. Coming closer to the desk, she saw a man sitting on his chair. He wore his lab coat and was sitting back, looking exhausted. He had light blond hair, but she couldn't make out his eye color. Not only because his glasses reflected the light of the lamp but also because black circles made it unable for her distinguish it.

"Hello Miss. Johnson. Please, sit down" he said gesturing for her to sit down. Valeria came closer sitting on the chair he signaled. She sat back like a child waiting for its punishment. And she was actually. She didn't know what she had done but this couldn't be good. In her six months in Arkham, she had learned that meeting up with the stuff was never a good thing…

"Miss Johnson" he said readjusting his glasses and sitting up opening up a file on his desk. She didn't move but she could make out her picture pinned on the top left side of the page. He coughed and continued "I want to go over some of the details of your case in order to improve your medical uh, treatment" he said.

There was something odd about him. He seemed nervous and somehow scared. Valeria pushed some of her brown hair out of her face and shot him with marble-hard green eyes.

"I thought you knew all about me doc. I mean everybody in here seems to know me better than I know myself so I think you can figure out the answers on your own" she crossed her arms and leg. She was going to get punished. She knew that. But she wasn't going down easily.

"Valeria, please"

"Aren't you even scared? I could kill you with anything I want in here" she said with a face of disgust.

"No you won't. Because the guard is outside"

"Well crazy people do crazy shit right?"

The doctor just stared at her and sighed tiredly. "Let's just…" he said turning the first page of the file. "So, how did you kill your victim?"

"I didn't kill anybody! "she slammed her hand on the desk getting up. At that moment she heard the door behind her bang open. Before she even knew, the guard swirled her around, punching her hard on the face. She fell down, feeling her nose going numb and the hot liquid leaving her mouth.

"No! that's not necessary. Please just, wait outside" Dr. Hamilton got up and said to the guard. The tall man looked down at Valeria and then left the room without a word. Valeria pulled herself up licking the blood from her lips and sitting back on her chair casually.

"the faster you cooperate the faster we finish. So, How did you kill your victim?" the doctor sat back down.

Valeria looked at him and frowned "is that not in the file?"she said lowly but irritated.

"I want _you_ to tell me"

"I" Valeria paused. How couldn't she know? She never killed anybody. Someone else had set it up. "I stabbed him repeatedly on the chest"

"How many times?"

"Many"

The doctor stared at her and took off his glasses rubbing his eyes with his hands. "Valeria" the doctor said getting up and coming closer to her chair. Valeria shrunk into herself at the closeness. "The victim was dismembered and cut open with a chainsaw. Not stabbed"

Valeria lowered her eyes and raised her shoulders indifferently.

"I know you are innocent"

Her head shot up, looking at him "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I know you are innocent. I was the doctor that examined your case at the court, you remember that? After the witness to your case testified against you, I attended another trial about a month ago. At first I didn't recognize him but then I did. The man who saw you killing the young boy with the chainsaw was a false witness. I tried to find more information about your case but all the files were lost. Someone had taken them"

Valeria felt her body go numb her breathing quickening "I thought I was going crazy" she felt her tears streaming already down her face. "I thought i.. I did do it after all"

"You didn't do anything Valeria. You are not crazy my girl. And I am not ready to contempt a twenty three years old girl into living in this hellhole! " he raised his tone. His eyes shot up at the door and back at Valeria.

She stood up immediately "You could talk to the Arkham's council then! Tell them that I am innocent! That I didn't do any-"

"there is no point" he interrupted "the files were stolen from the inside of the asylum. Whoever did this is in very high places. Even in the council."

Valeria sat back down placing her hands on her head, her elbows on her knees.

"Valeria…"the doctor said in a very low voice grabbing her hands forcing her to look at him.

"I'm gonna get you out of here"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The alarm bell echoed through the corridors as she ran. The words of Dr. Hamilton swirling in her head in a furious frenzy.

 _Wait until midnight. When you hear the door of your cell clicking, open it and ran. You will have exactly fifty six seconds to exit your floor until the security doors close. If you fail there is no escaping. You will be locked up in the higher rooms and I cannot help you there. When and if you are out, ran down the staircase to the fourth floor. You will find a bag with instructions and some things that will be useful to you. Take it and hide under the staircase for thirty seconds. The guards will come up the stairs to find you so do not make a single sound. If they are gone, DO NOT COME OUT until the thirty seconds pass. Go down the staircase until you reach floor one. There is the only window in the corridors of Arkham. In the bag you will find a hammer. Take it and break the window with it. After that you'll have to jump. It's three meters high and I cannot guarantee you your physical entirety but it is the only way out._

 _After that just run. Run like hell is chasing you._

She ran through the corridor, seeing the patients slowly emerging from their rooms as the security had been breached. As soon as she exited the corridor and began coming down the stairs she heard the loud door banging behind her and shouting below her feet. She reached the fourth floor breathlessly and took the black backpack hiding under the staircase as told and began counting.

 _One, two, three, four,_

It was very difficult for her to keep quiet. Her breath was so loud that she was sure they would catch her just by that. And not only that, the heartbeat that was beating in her ears was so deafening, that she thought it was echoing in the staircases all around her, louder than any alarm bell.

 _Nine, ten_

The seconds seemed like years. She saw the first two guards running up the stairs in fury with electric bats and drug guns in their hands. Valeria pushed harder into the shadows trying to make herself disappear as more guards ascended.

 _Twenty four, twenty five_

She kept quiet as the last of them made their way up the seventh floor where she was supposed to be. She kept counting though as she was told.

 _Twenty nine, thirty. Move_

Her body began running before her mind was able to register what she was doing. She ran down the stairs with the heavy backpack on her back. When she reached the third floor – that's what she thought she didn't comprehend the numbers at that point. She was only looking for a number one- she felt her legs betraying her as she fell hard from the last step, right onto her face. The nutrition she received was not enough for that kind of mission and her body was begging her to stop. Her lungs expanded dangerously, as warm liquid ran freely from her already injured nose. She felt her eyes tearing up but her mind slapped her hard back into position.

 _Get. The fuck. Up_

She shook her head quickly and continued down the stairs. She finally saw that mesmerizing number one and the moonlight coming in from the window. She opened her backpack taking out the hammer that Dr. Hamilton had put in. She hit the glass as hard as she could, breaking it into little pieces in front of her feet. She dropped the hammer to the ground and stepped on the window sill, glaring at the ground below her feet.

 _Wait. No. Take the hammer._

She looked down at the silver tool she had dropped. It was heavy and it would slow her down. But if she left it there, they would know someone had helped her. Hammers are not just 'found' in Arkham.

She stepped down taking the hammer and putting it back in her bag. She stared at the ground once more. It was high. She wouldn't be able to get d-

Her head shot back, hearing the iron staircase moving furiously. Someone was coming.

Her body jumped cat like landing heavily on the ground below her. She felt her tears crawling up in her eyes at the pain to her arm and her lungs almost moving from their position. She got up watching the world around her, breathlessly, submerging the feline scream and primal growl that threatened to escape her teeth from the agonizing pain. She couldn't see much but she knew she was still in the Arkham district. She took the backpack from the grass and ran trying to find the end of the enclosure. She finally came face to face with a wall. It was high but there were small step-like gabs on it. She put her foot in one of it, grabbing on the other one with her hand. She began climbing it without even knowing where all the strength was coming from. She had just landed on the outside of the area when she heard the door of the building slamming open and people running.

She crossed the small river that separated her from the long fields outside Gotham city.

And then she ran. Ran as if the whole of hell was chasing her.

* * *

 **Just a first quick chapter! What did you guys think? Review please and let me know**


	2. Strange Days

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

She ran to the alley, hiding behind a dumpster and falling to the ground in agony. Her legs couldn't keep her up anymore and the pain in her arm grew stronger and stronger by the hour. She felt her throat sore as she breathed and her lungs burning as if tongues of fire were spreading inside of her. She had just leaned forward when the vomit left her mouth. The mixture of adrenaline, pain and exhaustion had broken her. She couldn't keep running like that.

But maybe she didn't have to anymore.

She had entered the town about two hours ago and she was running since then. Whoever had followed her, if he had managed to, should have lost her or catch her by now.

She was safe.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned against the wall, sitting on the ground, her elbows on her knees. Her breathing was still heavy and she was still trying to get enough air in her lungs. She sat like that for about fifteen minutes before she felt her eyes closing. She moved her legs, only to feel them burning and trembling. She hissed in pain at the now cold wound of her arm. She rolled up her white sleeve and stared at her arm in shock. It was all black against her pale skin. It was either broken or very badly wounded.

She took the backpack that was lying next to her opening it up. She began taking out some of the things he had given her. A jacket, clothes, and a small package along with some other stuff. On the bottom of the bag she found a folded note. She opened it and started to read.

 _By the time you start reading this, it means you are safe enough to stop running. Good job. There are clothes and a pair of shoes in the backpack along with a package. In the package are five thousand dollars. Use them wisely._

Valeria stopped in shock. She placed the note on her lap and opened the package. Indeed, she found herself holding, for the first time in her life, five thousand dollars. She never really cared about money but right now she needed them more than ever. Holding the package though, she realized that it was not empty. She flipped it over; dropping everything it had on the ground. The first thing she saw was an ID. She took it in her hands, trying to make out the letters under the dim lighting. Her green eyes looked at it in awe. The ID was hers.

Well she was the one in the photo but everything else was just …wrong. Her name was not _Evelin Green_ and her parent's names were not _Maria_ and _James Green._

She took the note in her hands again and continued.

 _You will also find your new ID along with a folder with your new background. Valeria Johnson is dead. You are Evelin Green now. Make yourself believe it, it is the only way you will make it. There is also a number to a bank account. It is one of mine that I use. Go to the bank and take out some money for any other expenses you may have. There is also a cell phone in here. When you are safely in a hotel, give me a missed call to let me know that you are alright. For security reasons I'm_  
 _not going to see you again. Have a great life. Take care._

 _You had been framed by someone_ _Evelin._ _Be careful who you trust._

Valeria folded the small note and gathered all the things she had dropped to the ground putting them back in the bag. She forced herself up and left the dark alley quickly.

She entered the first hotel she found in her way. She was glad it wasn't in a very bad condition. The first place they would look for her would be in poor and dark places.

"Hello I'd like a room please" she said casually to the reception. The young lady glanced up at her, her eyes holding hers a little bit longer. And finally she realized why. She was still wearing her white clothes from Arkham. She coughed rubbing her head tiredly.

"Hard day at the hospital" she told her as a quick smile formed on the receptionist's lips. She typed something on the keyboard and looked up at her again "You name miss?"

"Val-" she paused "Evelin… Evelin Green"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"So just to clarify. You want me to withdraw five thousand dollars from the account Miss Green?"

"Yes that's right" Valeria told the bank lady. She looked around nervously, her green eyes darting to every loud noise she heard. She was wearing the purple jacket the doctor had put in her bag, with the hood on. She felt so insecure mingling with all these people. Especially after spending six months in a cell by herself with the only conversation being _did you kill him?_

"Here you go Miss Green" the lady handed her the money along with her ID.

"Thank you" Valeria said quickly, putting the money in her bag. She was ready to leave the bank when the sound of gun shots made her duck and then kneel to the ground along with everybody else. She pushed herself against the wall, bringing her feet as close to her body as possible.

"Alright everybody hands up heads down!" she heard a harsh voice echoing above the screams of the people around her. She raised her neck trying to see who it was that was causing all this mess. She couldn't really believe her luck. She was freed just yesterday and today she was a witness to a bank robbery. Although she was nervous, she couldn't bring herself to feel scared. Not for a couple of assholes that tried to get money. She had been an Arkham patient. There was nothing worse than that.

"I said hands up heads _down!"_ said the voice again. Valeria was startle. One of the men ran in front of her reaching the counter but his face was covered. Not with a black hood or sock but with a mask. A clown mask.

"Let's go pal I'm making a withdrawal here" he said pulling the man behind the counter from his shirt and dropping him on the ground only feet away from Valeria. She gulped and looked over to the woman trying to force the silent alarm under her desk.

"I said hands up!" the clown pointed the gun at her.

"No!" she screamed in fear before he pulled her out of the counter as well.

"All right, tootsie, you're taking a dive with me. Down! I said, stay down there!"

"Don't hurt me!" the woman screamed as she landed on the floor loudly. Valeria sighed. She was getting very irritated with all that. And the guy wasn't hurting her he was just pulling her around like a ragdoll.

Well.. that was not considered hurting… right?

Oh it was hopeless. She'd been in Arkham so long that she had forgotten the real life standards of things. Hurting for her was waaay worse than this. This was petting.

Her gaze moved from the woman on the floor to the other two clowns. One was holding the guard down, pinned against a bench and the other was going around… giving.. something…

A grenade. She didn't like the whole situation but she had to give it to them. Those guys were quite smart.

"Call the police" she heard a whisper next to her. She turned around seeing an old couple holding hands on the ground. "Richard call them before he comes" the woman told him

Valeria's eyes widened. The police! She had forgotten about them! She couldn't be found here! Arkham asylum had probably informed the police about her escape. If she was found here she would be taken back and-

Nonono… she couldn't be found here. But even if those guys did not hurt her, she couldn't leave afterwards if they handed her the grenade. She would have to wait for the police to disarm it and then… then everything would be lost.

She pushed herself back, seeing the small door that led at the back of the counters where the staff was supposed to be. She slid softly and quietly through the little door as all of the clowns seemed busy. She looked over at the one handing the grenades but his back was turned to her. She closed the little door and hid under the counter silently.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands other than holding on to dear life" she heard the harsh voice again. She had been so lucky. If she had waited another second, maybe she wouldn't have made it there. She held her breath as she heard the clicking sound of the grenade pin right above her head. The clown was right in front of the counter she was under. She heard him just standing there, not making a sound. And then it hit her.

Her bag was still on the outside.

 _Stupid stupid stupid stupid!_

She closed her eyes praying that he wouldn't notice. Praying he would just let her go. And then he… left.

Her relief was so sudden that it was painful. She placed a hand over her mouth to even out her breathing.

"On the ground stay on the ground!" she heard another one yelling "Nobody make a move. Nobody. Stay down!"

His words were cut short by a loud bang that echoed in the building. And another. And another.

"Hey! " she heard someone

"Do you have any idea who you're stealing from? You and your friends are dead!"

There was a brief silence and that another gunshot followed by repeated ones. She didn't understand what was going on and most certainly did not have the curiosity to find out. All she wanted was for all this to end.

"Where did you learn to count?" she heard an angry voice. And then silence. Nobody moved, nobody even dared to breathe. All she could hear was the light footsteps of someone walking up and down the room.

"Here" said a new voice to her left. There were more. There was the sound of something heavy being lifted around and dragged on the floor.

"That's a lot of money. If that Joker guy was so smart he'd have us bring a bigger car" she heard the man say followed by the distinctive sound of a gun click.

The Joker. Valeria had heard about the Joker before she was taken to Arkham. He was a man wearing clown makeup, who went around robbing the mob banks. He'd killed people as well Just for the fun of it. All she knew from the few newspapers that she got in Arkham was that he was crazy.

And yet she was the one locked up.

"nonononono I kill the _bus_ driver" she heard a squeaky voice.

"Bus driver… What bus driver!?" she heard the man yelling before a loud noise made Valeria jump from her spot in surprise. She put her hands on the floor in front of her submerging the urge to look over the counter.

"School's out! Time to go" she heard someone shouting. There was a low conversation that she couldn't make out and a series of gunshots once more.

"Think you're smart huh? " she heard a drowning voice shouting "The guy who hired you, he'll just do the same to you. Oh criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor, respec _t._ Look at you. What do you believe in huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN!? "

Valeria placed her hands on the counter, peeping over it. And she froze. What she saw, or better who she saw was the Joker leaving the man on the ground and entering a huge yellow school bus. She wasn't sure what she was seeing but it had to be real judging from the faces of the people around her. When at last the bus was gone, she came out of her hiding place and exited the door. She quickly grabbed her bag from the floor and ran out of the building just as the police arrived.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

She reached the hotel and entered her room quickly. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She looked down at her arm and rolled up her sleeves. The pain was getting worse. She couldn't risk going to the hospital but she had no other option. It was surely not broken though as she could move it, but her movements brought a sharp pain to her arm. She shook her head dismissively.

"It'll pass" she told herself. She threw her bag on the bed and opened it taking out the five thousand dollars and putting them in the safe inside the room closet. She sat on her bed and took her "biography"in hand. If she was going to be 'Evelin Green' she had to act like her.

"Sooo Evelin. Let see who you are dear"

She started reading the papers, trying to learn all the little details of her life. She reached in her bag trying to find the ID that Dr. Hamilton had made for her. She couldn't find it. She placed the papers on the bed and searched her bag more thoroughly. Nothing.

She dropped the bag on the floor and searched her trousers. Nothing. She got up and reached for her backpack. Still nothing.

"No no no!" she yelled to herself. She kicked the side of the bed in anger and collapsed to the floor. She felt panic rising up in her stomach. If she had dropped it or by any chance lost it, it would be so easy for the police to find her. Everything would be just… Gone.

"Ok ok" She started talking to herself "don't panic. Panic will not help right this moment. Just breathe and go take a shower. You'll fix this" she followed her orders feeling like a crazy person talking to herself. But crazy was not really the worst adjective to describe herself. She had gone there and back, but she was not completely crazy.

Well maybe just a little bit but who isn't…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She got out of the bathroom wearing the purple pajamas she bought that morning. She sat on the side of the bed, her brown hair like wet silk on her back. The light was turned off and she didn't bother to turn it back on. She was too exhausted to get up again. She sighed tiredly.

She grabbed her bag once more in a last shot of hope. No point. Her ID was lost. She was just praying that whoever had found it was not as good of a person to take it to the police. She was about to lie down when she heard a light crawling near the window. She turned around as her scream was frozen in her throat. She saw the shadow of a tall human figure standing there. At first she thought it was someone from Arkham. But as her eyes adjusted better to the dim lighting, she realized that it was worse. Way worse.

"Is uh, this what you're looking for doll face? "Said the Joker, holding out what seemed like an ID card.

* * *

 **Soooo? What did you guys think? please review and let me know! :)**


	3. Black eyes

Valeria's eyes widened her mouth gapping. He was just… standing there. The Joker… was in her hotel room.

"I would ask what your name is but uh, I don't think introductions are really necessary" he said waving the ID card as a giggle escaped his lips. She gulped taking a step back.

"I do like the outfit though" he said, crooking his head to the right, staring at her purple pajamas. She couldn't see his eyes clearly but his tone was bemused and calm. He finally put down his hand with the ID card lowering his head and taking a step closer.

"You know" he began, his voice deeper "It 's uh, r _ude_ not to answer to people when they talk to you don't you think doll face?"

Valeria closed her mouth and shook her head slightly "I'm.. I'm sorry " her voice came out almost a whisper. The Joker threw his head back and started laughing hysterically.

"No…. hahahah… no you're not.. hahahah " Valeria stared at him confused, frozen "Not yet at least" he said and with two huge strides he was right in front of her face. Valeria stepped back instinctively but he had already grabbed the back of her head, making it impossible for her to move.

"Oh shshshsh don't you worry Evelin, I just wanna talk. We didn't get the chance to chat at the bank as you were too busy hiding from me hm?" she felt his breath on her face through the darkness. Her own breathing was heavy and she was desperately trying to get away from his grasp.

"We can talk from a distance" the words escaped her mouth. She paused and looked at him scared. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She was so used of talking back to the doctors in Arkham and she forgot that she was talking to the Joker.

And at that moment, she was really glad that she had put the papers with the life of Evelin Green away. She didn't want anyone, especially the Joker, to know about that detail.

For all he knew, she was Evelin Green.

She had expected him to get angry at her ironic comeback. But he just began laughing again, his whole body shaking.

"Be careful Doll face. We don't want you getting all excited with me now do we? " he ran something cold and hard against her cheek "it's too beautiful of a face to ruin , isn't it?" Valeria didn't want to look at that man but he left her no choice. He was inches away from her face, his eyes glimmering in the darkness. She could see the red paint on his lips and scars expanding like black liquid on his face through the dim lighting. Her breath came in shakily. She tried gulping but her throat was so dry that it made it painful.

"Oh which reminds me. Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" he continued indifferently.

Valeria pushed hard against his chest, taking him by surprise. He moved back just an inch and then stormed onto her again, pushing her against the wall. The back of her head connected loudly with the cold concrete, making her vision blur for an instant.

"Hey. Hey" he said as he began slapping her softly, bringing her back to reality. Valeria tried pushing back again but her arms were trapped under his heavy body that was pressed hard against hers. She felt numb. Not only because he was towering over her, making it unable for her to move, but also because the adrenaline in her blood made her senses freeze.

"Don't be _stupid_ kid" he spat with an unnaturally low voice.

Valeria took a quick breath but stopped fighting back "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing in particular" he said as he ran his blade on her face once more "I just uh, had some free time actually. And decided to uh, visit the little doll that didn't want to see me in the bank"

"I wasn't hiding from you" her mouth said before her brain could register her action.

 _Shut up!_ The voice screamed in her head making it agonizingly difficult for her to concentrate.

"Hm? No?"he raised his eyebrows in amusement "and uh, may I ask who you were hiding from?"

Valeria stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't thought of that crazy scenario in her head and she was completely unprepared.

When he understood that she was clearly not going to reply, he let go of her and stepped away. He began walking in the room quietly. He turned on the light humming . He wasn't looking at her. But she was looking at him. She was looking at him for good.

She took him in, as he traveled up and down the room, curiously opening the drawers and cupboards. He wore a long purple coat with a green vest underneath. His green hair seemed greasy and Valeria wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. His clown makeup was fully done, the black around his eyes making them seem like fathomless ebony pools of liquid. Her gaze traveled down his gloved hand which held the sharp blade. He was holding it casually, as if the blade itself was just an extension of his arm. He finally turned towards her, smiling widely.

"My my you are even _more_ beau-tiful with the lights on" the Joker said seductively licking his scars and pressing his lips together, a crooked smile forming on his already smiling face. Valeria was still pressed against the wall, not daring to move a muscle. The Joker watched her in amusement. He had seen and killed many people before her and they all seemed scared. But she… she was something…

Even though the fear was obvious in her eyes, her gaze never left his. It was something that both pissed him off and intrigued him. She didn't scream, didn't call for help or begged him to leave her alone like all the girls before her. That was the only reason she was still alive though. She wasn't … frightened enough.

"Well maybe there is something we can do about that" The Joker said almost to himself. Valeria crooked her head slightly to the right in confusion. What was he doing? Why was he staring at her and not killing her and be done with it? He glanced at her once and then lied down on her bed, crossing his legs and arms. Valeria stayed frozen for a minute, before relaxing just a little bit. She was still in to her original position against the wall but she felt her body soften.

Why was she scared anyway? She had been through much worse into Arkham. They had scarred her, beaten her, electroshocked her and, above all, ignored her when she was trying to tell them she was innocent. The only thing this man could do more, was kill her. And maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Not in the mess her life was in right now.

"So, _Evelinnn,_ who were you hiding from hm?" the Joker said putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"What?" she frowned in confusion.

"The bank? Really concentrate kid"

"Oh…" Evelin sighed and finally moved from the wall "Not from you anyway" she moved over to the window, resting her back on the window sill facing the bed.

"Then _who?_ " he asked again opening his eyes and turning his head towards her. He was really starting to get irritated with her and all those indirect answers and word games.

Evelin tapped her fingers on the sill annoyed "Why do you care anyway?" she asked showing her frustration as he got up from the bed and walked towards her.

"I uh, don't _care_ doll face I am just curious and uh, a little bit insulted" he moved closer to her, the blade in his hand once more.

"Insulted?" Evelin looked at him, raising her eyebrow and crossing her hands over her chest.

"Well yeah" he said innocently "I was having so much fun with the rest of the customers and you just left me with one extra grenade in my hand which, by the way, I paid for"

"So you're trying to tell me that you knew how many customers there were in the bank?"

The Joker began laughing, his eyes lighting up "Beautiful, funny _and_ smart? Oh what more can a guy ask for?" he licked his lips before trapping her head in his hand once more with a swift movement. "You know, doll face, I cannot understand why a _beauty_ like you would ran away from me? I mean, I am a beauty myself and uh-"

"I wasn't –"

"Do not interrupt me" he shook her head hard as Valeria felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes had suddenly darkened and his expression was serious and angry. She didn't know how but she had probably hit a nerve.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, I cannot understand why you would hide from me" he said as his blade traveled up her chin "Judging from your reactions right this moment, I cannot say that it was because you were scared" the blade got lower under her chin, rubbing on the side of her neck. Valeria felt her body filling with goosebumps as the cold metal came in contact with her skin. And judging by the faint smile forming on the Joker's lips, she realized that he had noticed.

 _Ok now we are getting somewhere_ he thought to himself, feeling her fear rising.

The blade traveled even further down "But after watching you ran out of the building, I did realize you were really not hiding from me" his knife was now at the top of her pajama. He placed the blade on the inside of the fabric and with a swift movement he cut the top button of her blouse. She shifted uncomfortably as the Joker stared down at her now almost exposed bra. "You my dear were hiding from the police" her green eyes froze onto his as he spoke the words only shifting again as his knife cut out the second button. "But as much as I tried holding myself back, I couldn't help but to be curious as to _why_?" he licked his lips and moved the blade down her chest, targeting the third button.

Valeria tried to free herself from his grip but he pulled her even closer, almost breathing into her mouth.

"Stop" she told him harshly, trying to steady up her voice before speaking.

"Should I? Hm?" he said as the blade made circles on her chest. She just hoped he would push the knife in and be done with it. But not this.

"Just… Kill me already" Valeria breathed out. The Joker raised his eyebrows in surprise, the grip on the back of her head softening.

"Well now look at what you've done?" he said in a fake hurt voice. "I cannot kill you if you want me to! Can't you not act like you are begging me not to?" he licked his scars and smiled at her.

Valeria closed her eyes feeling her patience reaching the edges. "Look if you want to kill me just kill me. If you don't, leave. I cannot handle you right now" she pushed his hand out of her hair and moved passed him sitting on the bed and taking off her slippers.

He turned and looked at her in disbelief. Was she… Did she…

Was she crazy? He was standing in front of her, ready to kill her and she was getting ready for bed?

He licked his scars pushing the hair out of his face and readjusting his suit. That girl was waaay too interesting to go to waste. He knew he couldn't take her with him right at that instant but that would happen. In time. For now there was one itsy bitsy tiny thing that had to be taken care of.

He jumped on top of her locking her legs between his. Her eyes widened in surprise as she started turning and twisting in response.

"Atatatata now settle down kitty. You know, if you had kept that sweet little mouth of yours shut, none of these would be necessary" he said indicating the knife on his hand.

"Get off of me you freak!" she pushed him hard like she only knew how, as he laughed in response.

"You're quite strong hm? I like tha _t_ " he leaned closer to her face, pinning her arms hard on the bed next to her head.

"Let! Me! Go!" she screamed as she put all her force into her stomach, trying to get up. Her teeth were clenched, her hands into fists. Joker looked down at her in amusement.

Oh he was definitely not going to kill her. She was just too much fun . He pushed his knee onto her stomach, making her gasp for air as a giggle escaped his mouth.

This whole scenery reminded Valeria of the electric chair routines in Arkham. Wasn't life a circle of irony?

"Now now kitty. Do you really think you get to talk to me like that and get away with it? Hm?" he said a little bit breathlessly as he pushed his knee harder onto her. She opened her mouth a shriek leaving her throat as she closed her eyes in pain. "Since you didn't have the courtesy to meet me at the bank, I'll give you a little gift so that you remember me every single day. What do you think, hm?"

Valeria spat in his face in response. She knew she was just asking for the punch before it hit her. But she didn't care. Nobody was controlling her anymore. No one.

The Joker trapped both of her hands above her head. She felt the pain before she could register what was going on. He started cutting through her flesh right below her right shoulder. A scream escaped her mouth as the knife dug deeper.

"Oh shshsh my doll. You'll give us up" he said as he continued working on his masterpiece. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together. She wouldn't let him have the pleasure of hearing her scream. She kept reminding herself about where she had been before. Trying to make her mind believe that it was worse there. Maybe that way she could make the pain go away.

When he was finally done, he stood on his knees, his legs still trapping hers. He looked down at her in awe. She was moaning softly in pain, the sides of her closed eyes glittering with tears and the blood running down her shoulder. She opened her eyes and stared at him exhausted.

She was beautiful.

The Joker smiled, giving himself a mental pat on the back. He finally got up, putting the knife in his pocket and readjusting his jacket.

"Uh… no hard feelings doll but uh, punishment is punishment… you know?" Valeria didn't say anything. She wasn't even looking at him.

"Mmhm.." he said quickly before opening the window quietly.

"Oh and by the way" he said reaching into his pocket and taking out her ID "uh… I'll just uh, leave this here " he said placing it next to her on the bed. "you're welcome" he stood onto the window sill, and looked back at her "See you around doll face" he told her before he disappeared into the night.

He jumped down the balcony to the fire exit and began descending from the staircase. He was ecstatic. She was amazing. Harsh, stupid but clever, strong and weak. She was mesmerizing. Such an interesting creature. He knew there was something that made her this bipolar. No sane person would have acted the way she did. And at that moment he was sure. He was going to see her again.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Valeria got up gasping for air. The pain was excruciating. That bastard had cut her too deep. She had to get stitches but she couldn't risk going to the hospital. She got up slowly, trying to minimize her movements to her upper body as much as possible. She went to the bathroom seeing her right shoulder being covered with the red liquid. After cleaning it as thoroughly as possible, she shook her head in anger.

"Son of a bitch" she whispered to herself.

Under her right shoulder, she saw his 'masterpiece' written in bloody red letters. Nothing more than one word:

 _JOKER_

* * *

 **Sooo? What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it! REVIEWS PLEAAASE! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED**


	4. Changing

**Hey peopleee! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the people that review :)**

* * *

Valeria gathered her things in her backpack and left the hotel room. It had been almost a week since she had checked in and she couldn't stay any longer. It surprised her that she was not on the news. Usually, when someone escaped from Arkham Asylum, the TV and press was full of it. She thought that the doctor that had help her escape had something to do with it but she couldn't be sure. Even if the news of her escape hadn't reached the media, she was sure that the police knew about her. For now though, she was safe walking in public.

As soon as she left the hotel she took the bus and headed for Rose street. She wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing but she didn't have any other choices. She had to see her sister. When their parents died about a year ago, Valeria swore that she would take care of her. She was the big sister after all.

Well, sort of.

Rebecca had been born only a minute after her. They were twins but didn't look alike. Not even close. Rebecca had blonde hair and blue eyes and Valeria had dark brown hair and her eyes were green. Night and day. They weren't even close. They never were but, the same blood ran through their veins. If Rebecca didn't believe her, nobody would.

She had to find out a way to tell her about the money though. The money that her father had left her in case something would happen to them. As it did. They had to split. Valeria would have but then… Arkham happened.

Rebecca was now living in Valeria's former apartment. She didn't mind, in fact she was glad of it. She preferred her things being handled by someone she knew rather than a stranger.

She came out of the bus, still wearing her hoodie. She turned left to Intependence st and into Rose street locating the tall building. She stared up at the seventh floor seeing the light of her former apartment still on. Her sister was in. She crossed the street and stood before the door. She pressed the button and waited.

"Hello?" she heard Rebecca's voice.

Valeria didn't know what to say.

"Hello who is this?" she said again more irritated.

"Rebecca?" she said softly. There was instant silence from across the line, followed by the sound of the electric door opening. Valeria smiled and got in the building. When she reached the apartment, Rebecca opened the door instantly. They just stared at each other.

"Valeria? How? " she heard her voice trembling.

"Uh.. it's nice to see you?" Valeria said confused. That was too cold for her. She had expected her sister to fall in her arms in surprise.

"It's just… come in" she opened the door more, letting Valeria in. She looked around and smiled, half pleased and half irritated, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I love what you've done with the place" she lied.

"Thank you" her sister said putting her arms around herself. Valeria frowned in confusion.

"Aren't you…"Rebecca started "Why aren't you in Arkham?"

Valeria shook her head "You haven't seen me in six months and the first thing that comes to your mind is why am I not in Arkham? Seriously?"

"I just, Did you escape?" she asked again.

"Why are you asking me all this? It's as if you don't even like me being here" Valeria crossed her arms, her jaw line tightening.

"It's not that it's just that i-"

"Honey? Who is it?" she heard a male voice from the other room. Valeria saw her sister going pale. And in another minute, she could tell why. In the doorway, wearing only his boxers, was her ex-boyfriend, John. John, who was with her the time she was accused of killing her victim. John who said nothing when the doctors took her away. When she screamed and begged him to tell them the truth.

And then her head snapped into place.

"Excuse me are you talking to me or her?" she told him ironically, crossing her hands across her chest. She felt the heat rising in her stomach, her breath deepening dangerously.

"Valeria" John whispered in shock, looking back and forth between her and Rebecca.

"I see you are grieving over me John. Don't worry love I am here now you don't have to ruin your life" she continued making fun of him, taking a step forward.

Rebecca walked towards John slowly, finding his fingers and holding on to them. Valeria watched them in disgust, her face contracting by the heat in her chest. She looked down putting her hands on her waist and laughing to herself.

"Valeria… How did you.. Are you ok?" John asked shakily.

"Don't. You. Dare" She spat back at him. Τhe three of them stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Finally, Rebecca took a step forward.

"Valeria" she said with a trembling voice.

"Just… Stop talking… Please? I can't listen to your voice" Valeria brought her palms up her face rubbing her eyes. She sighed tiredly, as if the entire world was sitting on her shoulders.

"Valeria I didn't want you to find out this way…" Rebecca whispered "I just… When you were taken to Arkham John was the only person that was there for me… And it just… Happened…" Valeria didn't say anything. But as the time passed, she felt better and better about the fact that she didn't have to be with John anymore.

But pissed off at Rebecca from taking him from her without asking.

"I" John started a little bit uncertain "You know how it is to have nobody in the world… Rebecca was alone… I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything"

"So your first choice was to fuck her?" Valeria snapped, her eyes burning with a solid certainty in his.

"Valeria! Please!" Rebecca cried out "Look I am sorry! But it is your fault as well ok?"

"My fault?" Valeria shouted feeling the heat readjusting on her chest.

"Yes! You were always too serious Valeria! John was too tired of it!"Rebecca shouted back.

"So you're his attorney now huh? He doesn't have a voice of his own?" she said glancing back and forth between her and John.

"She is right Valeria" John whispered lowly.

"Ok you had your chance. You were a pussy enough to not visit me in Arkham don't hide behind my sister now" Valeria raised her eyebrow dismissively.

"You see? It's that right there!" Rebecca shouted at her "You make fun of people, you think you are better that anyone. You hide things from your family! What did you think would happen huh!?" Rebecca was now in Valeria's face. Valeria pushed her back so hard that she fell onto John's arms, her mouth gaping.

"How dare you!?" Rebecca shouted at her, trying to get on her feet to attack her.

"How dare I?"

"Rebecca stop!" John shouted holding her back.

"No let her! Let us see who wins!" Valeria looked at her smiling to herself. She was always in better shape than her sister. Plus she had been taking boxing lessons since she was thirteen. That would be a piece of cake.

"Yeah let us see! Me or the crazy BITch from Arkham!" Rebecca yelled still trying to get out of John's grip.

"I am NOT crazy!" Valeria growled, throwing her fist to the right, breaking a vase that was standing on the counter. "He knows that I didn't do it! He knows it! Tell her!" she pointed at John, her hand trembling with anger.

"Of course he knows he is the one that put you there you stupid bitch!" Rebecca snarled.

Valeria's eyes froze into place. She looked at her in disgust "What did you say to me?" she said narrowing her eyes, her words leaving her mouth like acid.

"Oh you didn't realize huh?" Rebecca settled down into John's arms " We've been together for years Valeria. It was just the easy way out" Her sister's eyes seemed like a frothed blue sea. They were cruel and hard as marble.

Valeria's mind was in overdrive. Flashbacks just getting into position piece by piece.

-Her parent's death.

-The money her dad had left her.

-John standing there when they took her away.

-None of them visiting her in Arkham.

"The money" Valeria said, her head down looking at the floor. Her eyes were hidden in the shadow of her hair. Her soft mouth had transformed into a cruel straight line. "The fucking money" she laughed to herself.

"What money?" John asked her concerned.

"Only the fact that you are asking me this shows that you know exactly what I'm talking about" Valeria looked up at them and their faces went blank. She was terrifying. Rebecca kept recalling all the times they had fought, and she couldn't remember so much anger and hate on her face.

"I was pulled down into hell itself, because you wanted to _fuck_ her" she said pointing at John "And because you wanted the fucking money" Rebecca gulped in surprise.

And that was when Valeria attacked them. She grabbed the small silver statue from the table and with a swift movement hit John on his head knocking him down unconscious. He wasn't dead. She knew that. Rebecca slipped back in surprise, falling down on the carpet.

Valeria's head was a heated mess. She kicked her in the guts a cry leaving her sister's mouth. She stood over her, the statue still in her hand. She shook her head looking down at her sister's terrified face in repulsion.

"I'm not a killer" she hissed angrily " I 'm not gonna kill you" she said dropping the statue next to Rebecca's feet. She moved passed John's numb body, taking her backpack and looking back at her sister.

"Because you're already dead to me" she whispered, her eyes making holes on Rebecca's face.

She felt the pain rising up her throat as she closed the door of the apartment behind her forever.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxx**

She streamed down the street, walking quickly through the alley. She felt her eyes burning with tears and shook her head angrily.

"Don't you dare cry" she whispered to herself breathlessly. But her body was not responding. "Don't you _fucking_ cry" she said again her face in agony. She felt her body trembling as the sobs gathered in her throat. She threw the bag on the alley wall, kicking the dumpster she found in front of her. She grabbed her head in anger and pushed herself on the brick wall. She was now sobbing freely, her hands still in her hair. She sank to the ground, putting her elbows on her knees, and crouching like a lost child. It had been a week since she was free and her life was in a complete mess.

Her own blood had betrayed her. The one human being who she thought would believe her. When she was locked up in her cell, she thought that a person couldn't be lonelier than that. But now, she could see that it wasn't true. She felt so alone, so ashamed.

And so stupid.

She felt…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low laugh coming from somewhere very close to her. She opened her eyes, looking at the ground before her. She saw a pair of shoes right in front of her, only one foot away from her. Her gaze traveled up the pair of trousers reaching the edge of a dark coat. Moving even further up, she saw what seemed like a sparkling blade in the darkness and a very wide smile looking down at her.

"Well I'll be damned" he said in his low squeaky voice. Valeria wiped her eyes and grabbed the bag from next to her. She placed her hands on the wall behind her, trying to get up, but his shoe connected to her stomach, bringing her back down. She coughed in surprise as her breath was knocked out of her and looked up at him annoyed as he laughed.

"Well well my doll. Don't tell me that uh, you are not glad that you see me huh?" he knelt down on one leg, bringing his face at the same level as hers.

Valeria wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at the ground, hoping that he would just kill her. It would be surprisingly 'compassionate' of him.

"Aww my doll you never learn do ya? What did I say about good manners hm? It's uh, not very polite not to answer to someone who is talking to you now is it?" He grabbed her chin and forced her head up "I might actually have to uh punish you again"

Valeria raised her eyes, finally meeting his. Her lips were trembling with tension. Not because she was scared of him. Actually, the weirdest thing of all was that the Joker was the least of her problems. He licked his lips quickly and let go of her chin, looking at her with a concealed dark amusement. Like the first time that they met, his eyes were hidden in the shadows only glimmering dangerously. She bit down on her lower lip, lowering her eyes again and scrambling to the right, finally standing up. He didn't stop her, but he stood up as well. She grabbed the bag from the ground and wiped her tears quickly.

"And uh, where do you think you're going hm?" he told her casually leaning against the alley wall, arms and legs crossed.

"None of your business" she said quickly, trying to move passed him. But she was quickly found kissing the ground, falling on her injured arm. She winced in pain and turned around, sitting up on her elbows and glaring at him accusingly. He began laughing to himself and shaking his head with enjoyment.

"Careful doll face. I am in a good mood 'cause of business and quite glad that I ran into my favorite person in Gotham but uh, don't _push it"_

"I thought Batman was your favorite person in Gotham" she raised her eyebrow with boredom, trying as hard as possible to show him that she didn't care. He began laughing again hysterically. She got up, placing the bag over her shoulder, shaking the dust off her clothes. She didn't know why she was still alive. She bet that he had killed people for less. She was provoking him more and more and she was still breathing. She didn't care of course but deep inside her mind, the thought swirled.

"You are truly smart aren't you?" he managed to say through his laughter. Valeria sighed in frustration and began walking out of the alley. She glanced behind her once and frowned. He was leaning against the wall again , humming to himself quietly, not even concerned that she was about to leave. She shook her head, still walking and got out of the alleyway.

She was about to turn right and enter the main road when she froze into place. Right in front of her, and only five feet away, were four cops having a coffee break out of a shop. She gulped and stepped back quietly. They had their backs turned to her, talking and laughing. But she couldn't hear any of it. The heartbeat in her ears was too loud.

She flew back again into the alleyway, breathing heavily. She walked quickly in the shadows, glancing behind her.

"Back so soon doll? Couldn't live without me huh?" She heard a voice in front of her, stopping her quick walk instantly. She was so taken off guard by the cops that she had completely forgotten he was there. He was still in the same position she had left him, looking at her with a crooked smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me there were cops there!?" she dropped the bag on the ground annoyed.

"Because you didn't tell me why you are hiding from them" he gave her one of his most unnerving smiles.

"Why do you even care?" she threw her hands in the air.

"Now now doll face you _do_ remember what happened the last time these words left that sweet little mouth of yours don't ya?" he started walking slowly towards her with lion stalking steps. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked back at the direction of the cops and towards him again.

He was standing right in front of her now, not touching her but close enough to make her uncomfortable. He was towering over her and Valeria felt shrinking by how little she felt. She was considered a medium to tall woman. But he was still much taller. She continued staring at him through the darkness. His makeup was fully freshly done and his hair seemed greasy once more. What surprised her though was the smell. He smelled like gasoline- as she had expected- but that was almost overtaken by the light silky scent of cologne that reached her nose, smoothening her mind. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and diverted her gaze...

"Hm?" he crooked his head to the right catching her expression. She shook her head quickly.

"Nothing" she coughed lightly and placed her arms on her waist. "I robbed a minimarket"

The Joker just stared at her. He was expecting more details.

"It was a uh, small place at Daclaster street. Uh… and I was caught on camera"

"Hmm…" he said simply, glancing down at her body quickly. He crooked his head to the right again, a smile on his face.

"It seems then that uh, you only have one choice here" he said after a while. She looked at him in confusion as he went on "It seems that _you_ need to come with _me_ "

"What!?" she squeaked in a high pitched voice. He giggled to himself and raised his hand to her face.

"Oh shshshsh my doll they're gonna hear us" she pulled away from his touch, not liking the turn of events.

"I am not coming with you anywhere" she said firmly, clenching her fists. He was calm. Too calm. As if he was taking a stroll in the park. He grabbed her bag from the ground and placed it over his shoulder. She quickly tried pulling it back, put his grip was solid.

"I am _not_ going _anywhere_ with you" she said again, feeling the heat rising inside of her. She tried getting the bag from his shoulder again but he pushed her hard away with one hand.

"Atatatata doll face. You don't want your stuff being thrown in the trash now do ya?" he licked his lips, looking at her as if she was being a naughty child.

"I'll rather die than come with you" she said quickly.

"As intriguing as that sounds, I uh, have decided that you are still too fun to go to waste my little kitty. So come on. Don't be difficult"

She attacked again but this time the bag fell to the ground on its own. And somehow, Valeria was found pinned against the wall, her feet not touching the ground with the Joker's gloved hand on her throat.

"Youuuuu are getting on my nerves doll face. I've told you before. I feel generous tonight only because business went well. DO NOT push it" his eyes were now burning into hers with hatred and anger. Valeria's feet scrambled under her, trying to find a leverage to hold her up. She grabbed his arm trying to push it away. But it was hopeless. It was as if his iron grip was glued to her throat.

"I'm sorry "she managed to say. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain "Just … let go… I won't… Please" the Joker giggled to himself and with a hundred and eighty degrees change of mood, let her fall to the ground heavily. She coughed, feeling her lungs burning like fire. She placed her hand on her throat, trying to ease the pain as he grabbed her bag again.

"As I was saying my doll" he said in his normal squeaky voice "You only have one choice. You can't leave the alley because uh, you won't get very far. You can't go through the other side because uh, there are cops there as well" Valeria looked up at him in surprise. There was something in the simplicity in the way he spoke that made her believe him "So uh, I'll make you a deal. If you come with me, I will make sure that uh, the cops never catch you"

Valeria stared at him, still sitting on the ground. Joker offered her a hand up, an ironic smile on his face. Valeria sighed and lowered her head. It wasn't as if she had another choice. She got up, not taking his hand but standing before him. He licked his scars pleased.

"Good. You learn. Now follow me" he began walking away quickly, only stopping when he reached the end of the alleyway. She could still hear the cops' laughters and instinctively hid behind him-to her surprise-.

"Can you be fast doll?" she looked back at her as she nodded affirmatively. Suddenly, she heard the screech of tires and a black SUV stopped on the street right in front of them. She saw Joker darting forward. She followed him quickly, assuming that that was what she was supposed to do. The door of the SUV opened swiftly and they were suddenly both on the inside. That was when Valeria realized that there were gunshots on the outside.

"GO" The Joker screamed to the driver as he sat back on his seat, running a hand through his hair. Valeria looked back at the street, seeing the cops still firing at their direction. When they were finally off sight, she turned back around and glimpsed at the Joker. He was sitting casually, his hands on his legs licking his scars and looking out of the window. In the front seats, she saw two of his men, dressed all in black. The one was still holding a gun in his hand, scratching his forehead.

"Oh and uh, by the way, it's _impolite_ to lie" she finally heard his voice calmly. She turned to him and frowned in confusion "About the uh, minimarker. There was only one on Daclaster street"

Valeria raised her eyebrow "So?"

The Joker turned towards her smiling and meeting her eyes dead on.

"I blew it up a month ago"

* * *

 **Sooooooooo? What did you guys think!? Pleeease review! FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED**


	5. Bipolar individuals

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! Please Review! it keeps me motivated :)**

* * *

"Can you take the blindfold off at least? It's not like I am gonna tell anyone" Valeria said annoyed as the Joker giggled softly. It had been almost half an hour since they left the streets and she had gotten bored of not seeing anything around her.

"No offense my doll but uh, I don't trust you enough for this" he said simply. Valeria heard a clicking sound from next to her, not sure what was going on. At last, she felt something cold against her cheek and jumped in surprise.

"Who tells me that uh, you won't just run to the police station and ruin all the fun hm?"

"I can't go to the police… Remember?" she turned to his direction, assuming where his face was.

"Oh which reminds me, why are they after you again?"

"Oh my God" she said exasperated throwing her arms in the air and turning her head towards the window. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything until they vehicle halted, tires screeching. Valeria flew forward, knocking her head on the drivers sit and falling on the floor of the backseat. She rubbed the injured part of her head and took off the blindfold angrily, glaring at a very happy Joker. He was laughing hysterically, looking at her and then laughing again.

"You took off my seatbelt? How old are you four?" she told him as she sat back, still rubbing her head.

"Hmmm" he looked at her folding his arms as the rest of his men got out of the car without a word. Although she didn't feel like talking to him she really did wonder how old he actually was.

"Always so serious" said the Joker leaning to her direction "You know, I can show you how to be happy _all_ the time" he said softly his eyes darkening but giving her a very wide smile. He was only inches from her face and she had to turn to the right in order for their noses not to touch.

"No thank you" she whispered diverting her gaze. She reached behind her quietly and opened the door, almost falling out of the car in anticipation to get away from him. He got out of the van as well, taking her backpack and leading her on the inside of the building.

It was a mess.

She could see a huge empty concrete room. At the far end she could see the pictures of people pinned on the wall with holes in them. She assumed that it was their practice area as at the right she could see a table covered with guns and knives. The two men that were with them in the car were now sitting along with five others far away. They all turned towards them as they entered and Valeria finally came to realize what she was doing.

She was in a place full of killers and the craziest man in Gotham city. She moved forward towards the men assuming that was their destination when she felt a strong arm around her waist, almost throwing her away from them.

"Atatatata not that way doll face. I wouldn't suggest it" the Joker said leading her away from his men and to the right up the stairs. Valeria walked faster with the intention to leave his grasp. But he wouldn't have any of it. Not only did he not let go of her, but his grip grew tighter. He was almost carrying her upstairs, her feet barely feeling the ground.

"I can walk you know" she said as they reached the top in front of an iron door.

"You see we have something in common" he said simply not paying any attention to her as he finally put her down and reached inside his pocket. He took out a small key unlocking it. Her eyes widened in shock. Inside she could see what seemed like an actual apartment. And a very beautiful one really.

"Oh don't be shy now doll face. Come in" he raised his eyebrow reading her expression, triumph creeping up his face. Valeria got in as he closed the door behind her.

"So you sleep in here while your men get .. comfortable on the basement?" she told him ironically as he took off his coat and placed in on the table chair nearby.

"My men don't sleep _here_ smart pants. They have a life of their own you know. And so do I" he seemed so… different to her.

When she had met him he looked like an actual villain who was made of white paint. But now he was just… a man. A man with a clown makeup.

The Joker turned towards her "You're uh, just gonna stand there?" Valeria rubbed her hands uncomfortably and shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?" The Joker walked towards her crooking his head slightly to the right.

"Is there anything You want to do in _particular?"_ he said with a grin on his face. Valeria gulped and moved out of the way before he got too close.

"I just… don't know. You'll probably kill me if I touch anything"

"You keep saying that doll face. I've tooold you. You are still too much fun to kill"

Valeria turned towards him giving him a blank stare raising her eyebrow "Still?"

He gave her a crooked smile walking towards her again.

 _Like a cat with a mouse_

She thought to herself bracing herself for whatever he had in mind.

"I may start to believe that you are doing this on purpose"

"Doing what?" she gulped folding her arms across her chest.

"You _like_ provoking me hm? We are not so different from each other after all"

"I am nothing like you" she held his gaze challengingly.

"Then why are you here?"

Valeria frowned "You brought me here"

"I didn't force you"

"Yes you did"

The Joker stared at her amused, his eyes boring into hers.

With a swift movement, the back of her head was in his hand. He pulled her closer, pressing her hard against him, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Believe me tiger. If I want to force you to-ah- do something, you'll know it"

Valeria put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. But he moved only by an inch.

"You can't force me to do anything. Trust me on that" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"You want a bet hm? You'll lose" he growled softly. Valeria felt his hand traveling down her arm and onto her waist. If he wasn't the Joker, his touch would probably feel pleasant after all this time. But right now, all she could feel was revolt.

"Stop that" she said, panic reaching up on her.

He giggled amused as his hand traveled at her back under her blouse. Valeria's eyes widened with fear. She spun and pushed against his chest again, but his grip was solid. He grasped her hair tighter, jerking her to a stop. As his hand traveled up her spine, she could see a slow, cruel smile forming on his face. He ran his hand up and down on a particular part of her back. And Valeria knew why.

With incredible force, he pushed her on the couch, hitting her head on the end of it. Her vision blurred for a second but she tried rolling off. But she didn't make it. Without even knowing how, she was trapped under the Joker. He turned her around, still on top of her looking at her back.

"Please stop!" she cried out, feeling her tears spilling in her face. She hadn't heard her voice so frightened since she had left Arkham.

"Oh so you do have a brain. Good" The Joker half barked and half giggled, as he caught on her tone.

"Please please I'll do whatever you want just stop!" she wept loudly, her nails digging into the couch.

Valeria heard a clicking sound behind her and with a swift movement she felt her back bare to his sight. She closed her eyes in hopelessness.

Joker looked down at her back in awe. He saw two roughly parallel scars running from her shoulder blades almost down her waist. He pulled his face closer to them inspecting them. It wasn't a knife which had done it. He didn't think it was even metal. And they were fresh. Less than a year fresh.

He looked at the side of her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, biting down on her lips hard. He crooked his head to the right in confusion and then shook it. He leaned down close to her face.

"I uh, told you that we weren't that different doll face" he whispered in her ear a giggle escaping his lips. Her expression didn't change. He finally got off of her but she didn't move. She felt numb and paralyzed.

"You hungry?" he said simply, as if nothing had happened.

Valeria was breathing heavily, her lips slightly open and the taste of rust in her mouth. She had bitten so hard onto her lower lip that it had bled.

She couldn't see the Joker, but she could hear him humming to himself. She finally pushed herself up and sat on the couch.

And then she felt the burst.

She got up opening up her bag, taking off her blouse and changing into a new one. She was quickly done and closed the bag. She took it and began walking to the door.

"And uh, where do you think youuu're going?" the Joker said from behind her.

"I'm leaving" she said angrily and opened the door.

"We uh, we had a deal doll face"

She turned to him determined "Deal's off"

She closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs. She was quickly to the basement and headed outside the building.

"Hey! Where're you going?" one of Joker's men shouted behind her. Valeria glanced back and exited the building. It was still nightfall, yet she could see the pink color of dawn.

"Hey! Hey!" she heard a voice behind her again and her way was cut but a man.

"Did the boss let you go?" he said.

"Get out of my way" she said trying to pass by him but he blocked her again.

"If he didn't I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble. Now come on" he said gripping her hand to lead her inside. She kneed him in the groin as he folded into two, letting go of her instantly.

"Don't you touch me!" she said and moved passed him effectively this time. She didn't get very far and she felt a hand wrapping around her neck. She dropped the bag onto the ground and elbowed the man in the stomach and then punched him on the face with the back of her hand. When he let go, she spun around and kicked him hard on his belly again, knocking him down. She was so angry at that moment that she could have killed him. And she was glad that she could see the results of her boxing training.

Her hands were in claws and she swore to herself that if he tried touching her again, she would peel the skin off his face. He got up, his eyes bloodshot as he charged towards her again. She braced herself.

"OK ok now let's take it down a notch" they both stopped as a squeaky low voice was heard behind them. The man turned towards the Joker, wiping his nose from the blood.

"She was trying to escape boss"

"If I was trying to escape I would have gone through a window you moron" Valeria answered annoyed at this man's idiocy. The Joker smirked and looked at her from head to toe.

"Hmm" he then turned to the man "Go inside" he said quickly as he left the street, glancing back at Valeria with hatred.

"Not a scratch huh?" he told her amused. Valeria looked at him breathing heavily.

"Huh?" she questioned annoyed.

"You won the fight without a scratch. That's uh, impressive. I might have to use your uh, little skills"

"No you won't. I said the deal is off" she said, her hands into fists. The Joker moved towards her slowly.

"The deal is _off_ when I say it's off" she heard his voice low and dangerous.

"You can't keep me here" she gulped as he was now standing in front of her.

"I can do whatever I want to you" he growled and grabbed her wrist. "I can make you kill yourself if I want to"

"No you can't" she said simply.

"Don't push me Evelin" a pause of confusion flickered in her eyes at the sound of the name, followed by the realization that it was supposed to be her.

" I have been in the hands of men thinking they own me Joker. Never again!" she spat out in anger. The Joker raised his eyebrow taking a better look at the woman in front of him. He had never seen her like that before. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was so vivid, so sure. Her eyes were fixed upon his, with no doubt or fear in them. And even if he didn't want to believe it himself, deep inside he knew he really couldn't force this woman to do everything he wanted.

Still, she could do some.

" I don't own you doll face. You're right" he said throwing his hands in the air, a grin on his face " For now" he said and with a swift movement swept her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

" What are you doing!? Let me go you freak!" she screamed as he began walking towards the building.

" You people have _nooo_ imagination" he said simply licking his lips and carrying her upstairs.

" Let go!" she began kicking the air and punching him on his back but the only reaction she got out of him was a hysterical entertained laughter.

" Now now. In case you uh, think of running away from me again just remember that I can uh, find you wherever you go and uh, you know"

" That's doubtful" she growled still trying to get off his shoulder. Find her how? Evelin Green didn't even exist.

" I might have to kill you now then!" he said dropping her in front of him and pinning her against the wall.

" That might make things easier yes!" she said quickly.

" You know this whole uh, _tough_ thing may be fun at the beginning but it bores me quickly. And you don't _want_ to know what happens when I get bored" he barked at her face, the grip on her shoulders tightening. He didn't know why he couldn't kill her. She was rude and irritating and everything he hated and still. She was still alive for some reason.

Thoughts of her fighting his man outside only minutes ago flooded his head. Of how beautiful and strong she looked afterwards. And then this!

" I may have to teach you a lesson then" he said and lead her to the right of his apartment. She pushed away trying to make him let go of her wrist but it was hopeless. Joker opened a door and pushed her inside. Valeria looked around quickly and then back at the door, only to watch it slam shut loudly.

" See you in three days doll face" she heard the voice of the Joker behind the closed door.

" You think you can break me by not giving me food for three days you pathetic beast!?"

" Worth the shot!" she heard the sound of something breaking behind the door. He was angry. She could tell that. She placed her back on the door and stared at the room. Her hand searched for the light switch and pushed it. But the lights didn't come on. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything besides the vague shape of the white door.

The Joker ran his hand through his hair irritated. Everybody was afraid of something. He hated that she was so… Bipolar!

He couldn't tell if she was going to cry or beat the hell out of him. So intriguing so frustrating so fragile so rigid! She couldn't be read.

He heard a knock on the door.

" There is no light in here!" she shouted.

The Joker didn't answer. He heard another knock.

" There is no light!" she said more urgently. He turned towards the door a wide smile forming across his face.

 _Finally_ he thought to himself.

Valeria kicked the door with force " Turn the fucking light on!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She kept pushing and kicking the door. But nothing happened. She finally collapsed to the floor, her hands in her hair. It was all too familiar to her.

The isolation rooms in Arkham were like a weekly visit for her. it was a cold damp room with no lights. And she hated the dark. She was kept a day or two in there for ' discipline'. And she hated it.

She felt hot tears finally streaming down her face. She had to keep it together. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking. No. At least she wouldn't let him know. She began whispering the little song she used to sing when she was in Isolation room 404.

 _Hush little baby don't say a word_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

 _If that mocking bird won't sing_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring goes brass_

 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

Valeria felt herself chocking. She laid down on the floor and wept until there were no tears left in her.

* * *

 **Sooooo what did you guys think!? R+R ;)**


	6. Dinner time

She covered her eyes with her hands as the door opened. She squeezed them tightly, feeling them burning and submerged the hiss that was threatening to escape her mouth. She was lifted up, still not able to adjust her eyesight and feeling her body numb and floating in the air. Her eyes stopped burning but she didn't have the strength to open them. When she finally began feeling her body again, she sensed a light pressure on her waist and legs, realizing that someone was holding her. She was placed down gently on a cold surface and..

"Oh my God!" she screamed as cold water hit her face. She coughed sitting on her elbows wiping her face with her hands. She began coughing uncontrollably then, as she couldn't force all the water out of her lungs. He pulled her slightly up, hitting her on the back softly.

"Come on girly" he said in a playful tone as if he was talking to a little girl. He was mocking her and Valeria couldn't stand it. She reached up to him, ready to grab his shirt angrily but he pushed her hand away easily. She kept coughing feeling her lungs burning as he giggled to himself. When she finally got all the water out, she felt her arms being lifted up and her shirt being removed. She wanted to fight, wanted to push him away. Punch him kick him! But she couldn't force her body to do anything.

He removed her jeans throwing them on the floor, leaving her only with the underwear. He placed his hand behind her head holding it up and grabbed the shampoo. He was about to wash his little doll's hair when he froze. He had seen her two scars at her back, and he definately knew about the JOKER scar he had left, but his smile dropped when his eyes landed on her belly. It was another scar, starting from the top of her bra and down her belly button. It was deep as well and made the same way as the ones at her back. He frowned and traced it softly as she reached for his hand, stopping him. He looked up at her, her eyes now slightly open looking at him. It was as if she was begging him to stop touching her. He licked his scars, coming back to reality and he began washing her hair. He was humming a low melody.

He lifted her up on her feet, holding her against his chest so that she wouldn't fall. Valeria felt dizzy for a while but then she grabbed on whatever she found in front of her to stay upright. She opened her eyes as much as she could again, coming face to face with a very wide Glasgow smile and golden green eyes. She frowned in confusion, not expecting the scary-and pleasant- sight in front of her. Looking down, she realized that she was grabbing onto his vest, where his waist was and immediately pulled away. But it was hopeless. His grip was so strong that every attempt of her leaving was useless.

"Come on" he said softly as he began washing her body. Valeria's eyes shot up when his hands reached down her bellybutton, but he passed over her private area and down her legs without a word. That confused her even more. There she was, a wet naked woman, wearing only her underwear in the hands of the most dangerous man in Gotham, and yet he had the courtesy not to touch her.

When he was done, he wrapped her with a towel and lifted her up into his arms. She didn't know if it was the exhaustion or anything else,but she was sure things were very strange tonight.

Or... Today...

She didn't really know what time it was.

She was placed onto something soft, the towel still wrapped around her body. He took one of her arms and stretched it. Valeria couldn't see what was going on until she felt a light pain on the inside, just above her forearm.

She felt the needle coming out and about ten seconds later she felt herself sitting up on the bed. Her breathing was fast and she searched frantically around the room for Joker. He was standing at the end of the room, closing a small box and turning towards her. He giggled slightly as she got up.

" What did you do to me?" Valeria asked quickly feeling her heartbeat loud in her ears.

" Nothing in particular my doll. I just uh, gave you an adrenaline rush."

Valeria looked down at her arm where a small red spot had formed. She shot enormous green eyes at him "You drugged me!?"

" Dramatic as always" he giggled happily " There is uh, food in the kitchen" he said turning around and placing his tools in another wooden box. Valeria just stood there the towel still wrapped around her body. She looked at him panicked and confused. She didn't know what to think of him anymore.

The Joker turned back to her and raised his eyebrow " You uh, you're just gonna stand there?" He said mockingly turning around and crossing his hands across his chest. The golden green that Valeria had gotten a glimpse of in the shower was gone and it was replaced with that fathomless black.

She shook her head clasping the towel tighter around her "You're confusing me" she whispered almost to herself before leaving the room. She was too hungry to think about the fact that she was almost naked. She went to the kitchen seeing the plate of chicken and rice at the counter. She began eating, admiring how good the food was and ignoring the possibility of it being poisoned.

The Joker stood in the middle of his room for a while, arms still crossed across his chest, licking his scars. He hated how she could make him angry like this. And the thing was that it wasn't her fault. She didn't do anything to make him kill her. At first he just thought that the girl was a toy that intrigued him. Then, she had gotten really annoying and he thought he would use her for his explosions. And now, after seeing those scars, he was both mesmerized and curious. And she kept looking at him with those eyes... He just wished he could rip them out of her face!

He could... But...

Valeria placed her plate in the sink and went back to the room where the Joker was. She didn't look at him just sat on the edge of the bed, still clasping the towel around her.

"Can I have some clothes of mine?" she said looking at her feet. When he didn't answer she frowned and looked up at him. He was staring at her with a look on his face that she couldn't quite place.

" Are you just gonna stand there?" The Joker heard his own words thrown back at him and laughed. He opened his closet and threw her handbag at her feet. He sat on his desk, his back turned to her as she changed. When she was done, she sat on the bed not sure what she was supposed to do. She observed the room she was in. The bed was covered with a dark purple quilt. All around the walls she could see holes and pictures of people she didn't recognize. He was sitting there, writing frantically, his back completely straight and his sleeves rolled up. She could only see the side of his face. Her eyes searched his face realizing that under the war paint, was probably hidden a beautiful man.

After about an hour of writing silently, he stood up and clapped his hands once. " So! My doll. Would you uh, like to go to dinner? "

Valeria looked up at him confused "Dinner?"

" Well yes... You know... Food?" he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"What... with you?"

" You uh, see anyone else? "

" Why?" she stood up silently.

" Can't a man take his favorite girl out to dinner?" he threw his hands in the air in a fake exasperation.

" Cut the crap Joker. Why are you taking me out to dinner?"

The Joker looked at her with amusement in his eyes as he grinned. "Smart girl smart girl" he shook his finger at her and circled around her " We are uh, not the only ones that are going to dinner tonight doll face"

" Who else is?" The Joker moved to his closet opening it. " Joker who are we stalking?" Valeria tried to take a glimpse of what he was doing. Finally, and by ignoring her completely, he took out something black. It was a dress. And a pair of black heels and handed them to her. Valeria took the dress and the shoes, looking at the label on the soft fabric.

She looked up at him with a scary expression that even made him shiver " I am _not_ going to ask _how_ you knew my size but I am going to ask you one more time. Who are we stalking?"

" Atatatata doll face I do the questioning here. And uh, as to how I knew your size uh, it's easy to tell" His eyes traveled intentionally up and down her body, something that made Valeria feel extremely uncomfortable. The weird part was that she didn't feel scared. Just flattered. And that bothered her even more...

" Go ahead and change. Be ready in an hour doll"

" An hour!? But-"

" If I can do it" he said gesturing to his painted face "So can you" he said swiftly before closing the door behind him " Women" he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Valeria made the final touch on her makeup and got out of the bathroom. She put on her heels and relief washed through her as she realized they were comfortable. It had been almost a year since the last time she wore heels and she wasn't sure she could handle them. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. The dress was way too tight and her cleavage was visible enough. She pulled the dress up a bit and then found out it was too short. It did do her body justice but she felt...

The door slammed open "tik tok doll face tik to-"

The Joker paused as he took a look at Valeria's reflection in the mirror. But Valeria gasped as well. Behind her, was a beautiful blonde man, wearing a black suit. He had dark golden green eyes.

Valeria turned towards the Joker and gulped " I.. I'm ready" she bit down on her lower lip, avoiding eye contact with him. The Joker licked his lips and moved towards her.

"aahaam" he said simply "Shall we then?" Valeria passed by him quickly not daring to look at him in fear of her cheeks blushing. What the hell was wrong with her? He was the Joker! With no makeup yes. But still, it was him.

They got into the van and drove off quickly. Valeria was struggling to make her dress come a little bit lower as she sat next to him. She glimpsed up to his face trying to realize how he managed to hide his scars. And how could he appear with no makeup in front of her? Did that mean that he, heaven forbid, trusted her?

Valeria was now staring at him as he drove. His face was almost flawless and he looked...young. If it wasn't for his voice she wouldn't even realize that it was him coming into the room.

"Pictures last longer doll" He said with a smirk on his face. And as he did she saw the scar on his left cheek. She had to be very observant to notice it but it was there alright.

"Sorry" she said quietly. The Joker glanced at her as she looked out the window. It was all part of the plan. He kept telling himself that. He was going to go to dinner just to observe Harvey Dent. That was all. But he couldn't help but feel exposed in front of her.

They got out of the van and Valeria looked around confused. " Where is the restaurant?"

"Oh yeah we should uh, park outside and even give the Valet the keys huh? Save the police from all the trouble" He put the keys in his pocket and glanced around him. " We're walking there"

Valeria looked down at her heels "Is it far?" she said tiredly.

"Don't be lazy doll face. Now come on"

"I'm not being lazy I am just wea-" Joker took her arm and placed it around his "What are you doing?" she said quickly.

" We are supposed to be a couple uh, Evelin. Remember? Really woman haven't you done drama in school?"

" We can pretend to be one when we actually get to the restaurant" she looked at the ground as they walked. He was so close to her she could smell the cologne not mingled with the scent of gasoline that she was used to.

"You really hate me touching you don't you?" He laughed silently.

"You scarred me and locked me in a room for three days what do you think?" she kept looking ahead.

The Joker just looked at her from the corner of his eyes " You know if you didn't open that sweet little mouth of yours so much we could have fun together. But uh, don't worry doll. You seem obedient enough for now. You can trust me"

"Trust you" she whispered with a laugh

" I'm a man of my word doll. As long as you do as you're told nothing will hurt you. Not even me"

Valeria 's mind paused in the idea of him 'taking her under his protection'. It was something that would work considering the situation she was in. But still, he was...him.

"You uh, can't trust me?" he looked at her giggling.

"I don't trust anyone" she looked at him smiling, but her eyes were frozen. Joker frowned to himself as she turned her head away. He didn't trust anyone as well but.. stuff had happened. But how could a girl like her who had everything she wanted not trust anyone?

His heart was so excited. He was so curious so curious!

As they reached the restaurant, Joker let her arm and wrapped his around her waist.

" What are you doing?" she whispered panicked.

"Shshsh" he said simply as they reached the waiter.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

" Yes. Mr. Johnson" Valeria's eyes shot up for two reasons. For one, the voice that came out of the man whose arm was wrapped around her waist was deep and husky and secondly, Johnson was her actual last name. She felt some of the blood leaving her face at the thought of the Joker knowing who she really was.

Joker let go of her waist and took her hand, following the waiter. When they sat down and ordered Valeria glanced up at him. He was staring at her.

" Why are you staring at me like this?" she said quickly.

"Give me your hands" he said with that deep husky voice again.

" What?"

" Evelin" he warned her. Valeria hesitated but placed her hands in the middle of the table. He took them softly, covering them with his cool ones.

" What are you doing?" Valeria stared at him.

" We are supposed to be a couple in _love,_ remember?"

" Can't we just be two people that met and went out on a date?" she shot enormous eyes at him.

" We could but, uh it's sort of late now. You see everybody saw us coming in as a couple. It would be strange to leave as strangers" Valeria closed her eye and sighed. His hand drew circles onto hers, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Could you at least stop that?" she half whispered at him.

"Will you relax already? Just see it like a date with your boyfriend hm?"

Valeria lowered her eyes, memories of her sister and her ex together. And everything they had done.

"Oh so you do have a boyfriend?"

"No I don't" Her eyes shot up at him burning. Joker felt his breath being caught up briefly. She had fire in her he had to give her that. " So uh" she continued looking down at their hands " How did that come to you? You know..the name?"

"Oh you know. It's an easy name" he kept looking at her as if they were a couple. Something that made it uncomfortable for her to look back at him.

"Oh" she said simply. She didn't know if he knew or not and he liked games so...She just had to be careful not to expose herself.

"So uh, you never told me. Where do you work?"

"I uh, I paint" she said quickly. It was the truth.

" Maybe you should paint a portrait of me then?"

Valeria looked up at him a small smile on her lips "Yeah maybe for a Halloween decoration" They both laughed and after a while Valeria felt herself relaxing. Actually relaxing.

They continued talking like that, drinking and eating. Valeria found herself thinking about the fact that she forgot that the man in front of her was a killer. But that thought was always swept away by a comment of his.

She sometimes noticed the side glances the Joker shot at a table to their left but she knew if she turned around there was a possibility of her blowing their cover. It was quite late when they got up to leave and it was not by the time the cold air outside hit her that she realized who she was really with.

She felt a little bit dizzy from the wine but could still walk straight. She squeezed her eyes as they walked not sure if what she was seeing in front of her was real. And then she froze. Right ahead, she saw the guard that was at her floor in Arkham. She didn't know what he was doing here. He wasn't even supposed to be out of Arkham. But she was sure that if he saw her he would recognize her. She didn't know how her story was not in the news yet but he knew her! He would, he could take her! And go to the police! He-

Valeria pulled back, the Joker's hand wrapped around her waist.

"What?" he said indifferently with a squeaky voice.

"Can we go through here?" she said pulling him with her through an alleyway.

"You wanna get me alone doll face?" the Joker said mockingly. But she couldn't bother right now. She kept pulling his arm. She was going to get hurt for what she was doing now but she didn't care. It was better to kill her than to take her back to Arkham.

"You are getting on my nerves girly" He said not moving. Valeria stood in front of him panicked.

"Joker, please" she whispered feeling her eyes burning. "Please just...Listen to me" she was looking at him straight on now and he wished he could rip those eyes off her face again.

"Fine doll lead the way" he said with a raised eyebrow. Valeria glanced behind her as the guard was approaching and disappeared with the Joker into the alleyway.

She let go of his arm and began walking quickly glancing behind her every once in a while to check if anyone was following her. The Joker followed her amused yet curious again. It was as if he wasn't even there. She was in a trance, switched into survival mode.

The got into the van quickly and drove away. Valeria was shaking her leg nervously throughout the whole drive, none of them speaking. They got back to the building where he, well, _they_ lived and got in quickly. His men were still on the ground floor and merely glanced up at her as she stormed upstairs. The Joker followed her calmly.

They got in the house and Valeria made straight for the bathroom. She took off her heels and began washing her face. When she was done she closed the door and undressed, putting on the pair of pajamas she had. When she came out, she saw the Joker laying down on his bed, his makeup now done.

"You did your makeup? But you were all, cleaned up"

"You are wrong doll face" he opened his eyes looking at her. He wore only a pair of purple trousers with a white sleeveless t-shirt. "You see that uh, thing you took dinner with was merely an act. A uh, mask if you wish."

"Well that _thing_ was quite pleasant" she said to herself as she folded the dress.

"Well that is unfortunate cause this is who I truly am"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that"

"Careful doll" he warned her and Valeria didn't say anything else "So uh, what was that all about today hm?" Valeria didn't dare to look at him. She simply shrugged.

"I've told you before it's uh rude not to answer"

"Ok then let me make you a question. Why am I not dead yet?"

"I do the questioning here doll face"

" Well then you should answer anyway cause it's rude not to answer" Valeria crossed her hands and looked at him, pleased at herself.

The Joker looked at her, not sure if she was serious " Really woman do you have like a death wish or something?"

Valeria ran a hand through her hair and laughed to herself " maybe" she whispered "Where am I going to sleep anyway?"

"First you answer my question" The Joker raised his eyebrow.

"Fine. I'm sleeping on the couch" she said and began for the living room. But she was stopped but a warm hand wrapping around her elbow. She was pulled back in the room and she almost stumbled.

"In here doll. you think I am going to let you sleep near the kitchen? Where all the knives are? You think I am that stupid?"

"It's not like I am going to kill you"

"I don't trust you doll. But uh, don't take it personally. I don't trust anyone" he said, paying her back for her comment earlier that night. she was placed on the bed and her eyes shot up.

"I am not sleeping with you" she said determined as the Joker locked the door.

" Well it's that or the bathtub" Valeria looked at him as he sat beside her. "Oh and uh, if you do try to kill me be sure you succeed" he said simply before he closed his eyes.

Valeria lied down as far away from him as possible. She wasn't worried that he was going to try something. He had bathed her and hadn't tried something. The Joker opened his eyes briefly to look at her. Her back was turned to him and she was still stiff.

"I'm gonna find out what you're hiding in the end you know" He said simply. He saw her sighing and it was as if the whole of earth was sitting on her shoulders.

"I know" she whispered.

* * *

 **so what did you think? R and R**


	7. A breath of fresh air

**Hello people! Thank you very much for your reviews! Please keep it up it encourages me to keep going!**

 **I want you to know that I reply to all the reviews that I can reply at, so if you want to tell me anything you think it would be interesting at this point in the story, please let me know!**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

For the next week, she didn't get to see the Joker much. He was always out and when he was home he would just leave the take away on the kitchen table and disappear in his office. They didn't talk much, not at all and she was slowly starting to feel herself relax. She knew her disappearance would soon make the news but for now, she was safe.

That night, it was one of her usual nightmares that woke her up. She felt her body cracking satisfying as she stretched her legs, wiping the edges of her eyes. She tried moving but she felt something pulling her hard backwards against a wall. A very warm wall.

Valeria felt the panic rising inside her as she saw the Joker's arm wrapped around her waist tightly. She moved lightly trying to escape his grasp but she failed. His grip was like iron. She breathed in slowly, trying not to make any movements that would make him wake up. What the hell was he doing? And what were the chances of him doing it by accident? He was too smart for that. He had probably..."hugged" her like that to prevent her from escaping.

Yes. That was probably it.

She took his wrist and unglued it from her arm. And suddenly, she was somehow found lying flat on the back with two hands wrapped tightly around her neck. His eyes were pitch black and he was furious. When he finally looked at her struggling underneath him, he laughed and rolled off of her.

"Sorry doll face. You can never be too careful" he said lying down and folding his hands behind his head. Valeria coughed lightly and sat up beside him.

"I didn't even do anything!" She yelled rubbing her neck with her hand.

She saw him lick his lips in the darkness and turn his head towards her "You were 'touching'me princess. I _don't_ like it"

Valeria cocked her head to the right in disgust at the sound of that awful nickname "I was just-" she paused not sure what to say "YOu-" she ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Yeees?" he urged her to go on.

"Just forget it" she said lying back down and turning her back to him angrily. She heard him giggle behind her which made her even more furious.

"Just tell me _princess"_

"Stop calling me that" she snapped at him, as he began laughing even harder. Valeria growled in irritation and punched her pillow, readjusting in under her head.

He finally stopped laughing and stayed quiet. She knew he was not asleep, even though it was as if there was a dead person lying beside her.

"Sometimes I think you forget who I am" he said in a low voice, and it was one of the few times she had heard him being so serious.

Valeria blinked and swallowed her eyes now wide open.

He was right. He was the Joker... And yet she felt..calm to be angry at him... And yell at him. She had been there for only two weeks now and spending the first three days in a dark room with no food or water. It felt misplacing to think about it, but still it felt right.

"I'm sorry" the words left her mouth in a whisper. She didn't now what else to say. Maybe it would make him mad, maybe not. Talking to him was like walking through a minefield anyway.

"Don't be doll face" he said, his mocking tone returning " It's a uh, breath of fresh air" Valeria frowned. She moved slightly, ready to turn around and face him and paused. That was probably not a very good idea.

"Think that I'll get mad huh? " the Joker giggled.

" Could you stop that?" Valeria turned to him annoyed.

" Stop uh, what?"

" Stop trying to read through every little thing that I do it's annoying!" she sat up feeling her body heated with anger.

"What's your problem huh? You're on your period or something? There are sanitary towels in your bag as I remember" The Joker yawned and stretched.

"Ew! None of your business" she yelled and laid back down.

He giggled and licked his lips satisfied "I'll just take that as a yes"

Valeria didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk to him anymore. Didn't want to think or do anything. She just wanted to sleep, to not hear his voice.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"No"

"Come on Joker"

"You are uh, getting on my nerves, shut up"

Valeria stood beside him as he continued writing " I've been in here for weeks. Please I just" she sighed heavily " I just need some fresh air that's all"

Joker just kept humming to himself not even paying any attention to her.

She growled furiously " Look I saw the stairs that go to the roof. Just let me go there at least! Don't make me beg!"

The Joker tuned to her, a huge grin spreading across his face. He let down his pen and folded his arms.

Valeria looked at him blankly her hands hanging to her side " You're gonna make me beg aren't you?"

The Joker giggled to himself biting on his lower lip. Valeria sighed putting her hands on her waist. She rolled her eyes and shook her head "Can I please go upstairs?"

"Atatatata" he said standing up before her "Properly"

"What?" she frowned in confusion.

"Do it properly" he said signaling to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?"

The Joker tried to suppress his laughter "Nope" he folded his arms and threw her a grin.

She growled and went down on her knees and looked at him "Can I please go upstairs?" she murmured fast

"Nonono princess. Slowly and sweetly"

"Joker!" she yelled at him. She felt his foot connecting fast to her chest, pushing her back on the floor softly.

"Sw _eetly princess"_ Valeria looked at him furiously. Joker giggled to himself, loving the turn of events.

She stood on her knees again and sighed looking at him.

"Joker" she said calmly "Can I please go upstairs?"

The Joker kneeled down in front of her amused " _Beg princess"_

Valeria tightened her jawline and ran her tongue on her palate "I beg you" she said flatly as he began laughing and stood up.

"So?" she stood up too trying to get a glimpse of his face as he closed the small pat he was writing in.

"Well how can a man refuse to that huh?" he said grabbing his purple coat from his chair and taking her wrist. He led her out of the apartment and down the stairs.

"I thought we were going upstairs"

"I have a better idea princess"

"Stop calling me that" she murmured as he let her out the building and into the car.

"Wait, what idea?" she looked at him as he sat to the drivers seat.

"Just trust me doll face. You're gonna thank me"

"Mmmhm" she said simply and looked out the window as he began driving. There were passing by abandoned buildings and empty streets when she finally realized where they were.

"Wait, are we in the Narrows?"

The Joker frowned not sure if she was serious "You realized just now?"

"Well if you just think that the first time I came here I was blindfolded and the second I was scared shitless, yes, I just realized"

The Joker giggled to himself looking ahead amused. When he finally stopped, he jumped out almost immediately and urged her to move out with him. He led her in yet another abandoned building as the mist sat deeper into the city. It was pitched black and Valeria had to feel the ground beneath her feet before she moved forward in order not to fall.

"Come princess" The Joker yelled from above her, as he was almost twenty steps ahead of her.

"It's a little bit difficult to keep up"

"But you are keeping up. So shut up and walk!" he yelled down at her as she heard his footsteps up the stairs.

Valeria stumbled a few thousand times before she was at the top floor and she would have fallen flat on her face at the last step if an arm hadn't yanked her from her shirt and pulled her up.

"Not an athlete huh?"

"Actually a very good one" she said breathlessly rubbing her knees from the fall.

"Yeah I can see that" he said as he walked outside. The roof was supposed to be blocked by a heavy iron door which was nowhere to be found. Valeria stepped out, feeling cold air hitting her face and gasped. She walked faster to the edge of the building and looked back at the Joker in disbelief.

"Told ya you were going to thank me doll face"

"Yeah but I-" Valeria looked back at the view " I thought you were gonna make fun of me or something"

They were found to the top of the city. The whole of Gotham was spreading beneath her feet. The mist was sitting like a blanket above the Narrows, passing by the bridge and mingling with the lights of the city. There were no stars in the sky and the air was getting colder by the minute. But she didn't care right at that moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, stretching and cracking her fingers, feeling free after a very long time. She could spot only some places of Gotham. She could see Wayne's Enterprises building in the distance, with that huge bright **W** shinning in the night. The mayors building, her ex neighborhood...

Valeria sighed closing her eyes once more.

"You're uh, gonna be quiet now when I take you back doll? Or will I have to make you be quiet" the Joker said behind her. She turned back and looked at him briefly. He was leaning casually against the doorway, waiting for her.

"Do we have to leave right now?" she said softly, looking at the city once more.

"I'm a busy man doll" he said quickly as she felt him coming beside her.

"Why-" Valeria paused not sure what she wanted to ask first.

"What?"

She shook her head "Nothing, forget it"

Joker stared at her for a while and then gazed above the city once more. Valeria opened her mouth once more, but no sound came out.

"Are you gonna ask me already _princess_ or are you gonna piss me off?" The Joker said casually not looking at her.

"Just, promise me you won't misunderstand my question"

"That depends on uh, weather your question has room for interpretation"

Valeria took a deep breath and bit her lower lip " Why are you being...nice to me?"

The Joker turned to her, giving her a huge grin "Does this mean that you don't want me to be?"

Valeria snarled angrily "You know what? Forget it. Let's just, go" she said and began walking towards the door.

"Yow know, you're uh, acting as if I'm the weird one here"

Valeria stopped and turned towards him "What?"

"Any unknown words?"

"So are you implying that I'm the weird one?" she walked closer to him, almost stalking him like a lion.

He giggled to himself "Stop trying to scare me princess and listen. You are living with me, eating my food, sleeping in my bed-uh, with me in it may I add- you are yelling at me, making fun of me and not even thinking how easily I can snap your neck and kill you. If you uh, think that is normal, well uh, I am the tooth fairy"

Valeria just stared at him not sure what to say "Well" she snapped quickly "What about you huh?"

"What about me?" the Joker stepped closer to her.

"You haven't even tried to kill me. And no offence you aren't the sweetest cutest guy in Gotham"

"Are you sure that I haven't tried?" he said putting his gloved hand just above her chest and pulled the shirt a little bit down, revealing the Joker scar he gave her. Valeria slapped the hand away.

"Cut the crap Joker. You know I am telling the truth. You have been nothing but... n..normal to me. You promised the police wouldn't get to me, you seem to make sure I don't leave. I just... God! I just don't know what you want from me!" She yelled feeling the tears threatening her eyes.

The Joker giggled to himself at the sight. He licked his lips quickly and smiled "I don't know doll what do you think I want?"

"God" Valeria whispered to herself and ran a hand through her hair. The tears were now streaming down her face. She didn't know if it was the cold air or the night or the pressure finally breaking her bones. She just wanted to yell at him. Yell at everyone. The whole world. So she just did the stupidest thing that came in mind.

She punched him hard on his chest as a laughter left his mouth. Valeria punched him again even more furious this time. An again and again. He wasn't even responding to her. He was just standing there taking the hits. And she had done kick boxing before. Those punched were hard. She knew it. She kept punching him until she felt her breath catching up in her throat.

She stopped punching him and instead held onto his coat, bumping her head softly against his chest once. She kept breathing heavily, her hands trembling with tension.

He wasn't talking to her. He was just standing there. He looked down at the creature, in his coat and then up ahead of him. He wanted to throw her off the roof right that instant. And yet, he couldn't force his hands up.

"You uh, ready to go back at least?" he said quickly, maintaining his tone. When she didn't answer he sighed impatiently "Evelin-"

"Don't call me that" she whispered immediately.

"HUh?" he said, taking her wrists off his coat and pushing her back slightly.

Valeria's face was stained with her tears.

"What did you say doll?"

"I said don't call me that. I hate it"

The Joker just stared at her as her eyes were rooted to the ground. And then he laughed "That's not your name huh?"

She shook her head quickly "No" her voice came out hoarse. She bit down on her lower lip and looked up at him. " It's Valeria" she let a breath out that seem to lift half of the weight that was sitting on her shoulders.

"Mmmm... _Valeeeria"_ the Joker snickered to himself not letting go of her wrists "I uh like it doll. It suits you"

Valeria looked up at him not sure what to say "You... You're not mad at me?"

The Joker looked down at that green eyes, wanting to rip them out once more. And those pink lips that had gotten soft with all the crying. He just wonder how would it taste if...

No. He couldn't let himself think like that. He would dare to ruin everything. He couldn't have a weak spot. Even if he knew he already did.

"Why would I be mad at you doll? Now that I uh, know your real name, I can find out who you really are right?" Valeria's eyes shot up and she forced her hands out of his grasp.

"What?" she gasped.

"You know, I uh, searched any files for you... And found nothing as Evelin Green doll face. it was only a matter of time until I made you tell me don't you think? You just needed to uh, trust me just a little bit" the Joker gave her a huge grin. Valeria stepped back feeling new tears forming in her eyes.

"You..." she whispered, not sure what adjective would suit him best "Liar" the word escaped her lips. She felt the cold air slashing her face once more until she disappeared into the darkness of the doorway.

She reached the bottom of the building and kept walking towards the car, feeling the mist slowly swallowing her along with the Joker's laughter behind her.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please R+R and let me know! Feedback is welcomed!**


	8. Almost trusting you

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy**

 **xxxxxxx**

* * *

She woke up feeling her eyes swollen. She turned back slowly, realizing that there was nobody behind her. He was already gone.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After about six days, she finally learned his program. He woke up every day at five, ate something, worked a little bit at his desk and then left. He came back at night, when she would pretend she was asleep and lied down behind her. It was as if he himself was trying to avoid her. And she was fine with it really. She didn't want to be near him or talk to him. Not after he took advantage of her trust. She still felt stupid for it though. She should have known better than to trust him. She was much smarter than that.

Even though she was glad they weren't talking, she felt extremely bored on her own. She wanted to...

Paint. Painting used to be her whole life before Arkham. It was her way of letting herself go. She had spotted some markers and pencils on his desk but she didn't dare to touch them. She sat on the bed, legs crossed, literally just looking around the room. She got up and went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and closed it. She opened it again - as if something was gonna appear out of thin air- and reclosed it. She growled annoyed at her boredom and went back to the room. She sat on the bed and sighed.

"What am I even doing here" she whispered to herself.

"Uhh..." she heard a familiar voice behind her and jumped in surprise "I'm uh, pretty sure this is called schizophrenia"

She looked at him quickly from head to toe. He was fully dressed, with his purple coat and makeup on.

"You're uh, talking to yourself now doll?"

"I'm just bored" she murmured almost to herself.

"I know you are" he giggled as he took off his coat and threw it on his chair. "You just had to be bored enough to talk to me huh?"

Valeria clenched her teeth "Mm.. Yeah.. " she raised her eyebrow without looking at him "It seems like you do that a lot"

"Hmm?"

"Waiting for the right time for stuff?" she then met his gaze straight on, determined to make him understand how angry she was at him. His reaction though was not what she expected. He began laughing frantically, sitting on the chair, holding his belly like an actual clown. Valeria felt her fists clenching. She hated that she couldn't get to him. And yet he got to her so easily.

She got up and made for the door. "Soo... Val _eee_ ria dear" Valeria turned swiftly to him with eyes that could kill from a distance "Are you uh, ready to tell me about you? Or will I have to find out on my own?"

" Oh so now I must feel safe that you don't already know?" She almost yelled but her voice was shaking.

"Uh.. No! who knows right?" he gave her a wide, yellow smile and she shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" she stepped closer to him.

"Because it's fun Val _ee_ ria" he said putting his hands behind his head.

"No. I mean why are you keeping me here? Why why what the hell do you want from me!?" she threw her hands in the air exhausted.

"Mmm I don't know doll. Why do you think?"

"I. Don't. Know!" she yelled at him, annoyed at his calmness.

"Come on. Give it a shot. Why do you think huh?"

"Most probably because you're crazy?" she yelled at him and she was instantly found pinned against the wall. His gloved hand was wrapped around her throat and his face was finally the face of a predator.

"I am _not_ crazy!" he growled at her. Valeria half smiled and simultaneously squeezed her eyes in pain.

"Doesn't seem like it clown" she managed to say. She wrapped her hand on his, trying to loosen his grip.

"Take it back" he barked at her. Valeria felt her teeth biting her lips involuntarily, followed by a grin. She had gotten through him. Finally. It was probably the stupidest thing to do but she loved it.

"Look at what you're doing" she almost whispered in difficulty " Here you are, having me pinned against the wall ready to kill me and asking me not to call you crazy" she felt a laugh escaping her sore throat, that made her chest hurt even more. She felt her eyes go heavy and her breathing insufficient. But she didn't care. If she was going to die she was going to go out with a bang!

The Joker squeezed his arm a little bit longer and then shoved her to the side with an annoyed growl. Valeria fell hard on the floor with an uncontrollable cough catching up her throat. She backed up against the bed and stared at him with a satisfied smile on her face. She had won. She had pissed him off and she was still alive.

She had won.

Her breathing was still fast and her lips felt dry. The Joker was looking down at her, his fists clenched. He took a step forward not sure what he wanted to do. After about what seemed like a century of unbreakable eye contact, he licked his scars and ran his hand through his hair. He took his coat from the chair and put it on without a word. He was about to leave the room when he paused. His fingers were moving uncontrollably and his back was more hunched than usual. When he spoke though, his voice was husky, yet tired.

"Nice one doll face" there was no mockery in his statement. None of the usual squeaky remarks or his everyday need for laughter. Just a pure statement.

Almost covered with a discreet scent of respect.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a week since the last time she saw him. He would leave and come back late at night. He wouldn't even come in the room. His own room. It was clear that he didn't want to see her, talk to her, touch her or even be with her in the same space. She wanted to look at him though. Purely out of curiosity. She wanted to observe his behavior. To see what he would do now that he knew she wasn't that afraid of him. When he had lost for once. But at the same time, she knew if she tried getting close, she was going to get killed. It was not time. Not yet.

It was nightfall by the time she got out of the room and into the kitchen. She took out the box of Chinese food from the fridge - glad that the Joker hadn't decided to punish her by making her starve- and put it in the microwave. She heard the main door clinging softly and paused. She listened closely, not sure if she had imagined it. When she didn't hear anything else she continued with preparing her dinner. The noise came again.

She paused and tiptoed to the door. She didn't believe that the Joker would do something so cliché as to forget his keys. She pressed her ear on the door softly, hearing a faint conversation on the other side.

"Quickly" she heard a man saying fast.

"I'm trying will you shut up already?"

Valeria stepped back quickly. It was Joker's men. She knew they weren't allowed into his apartment and she didn't dare to think why they were up here.

She looked around frantically not sure what to do. The wheels in her head were spinning like crazy. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She whimpered and looked around. There was no windows or exit through here.

"Damn you Joker" She whispered angrily and unlocked the door. She went into his room in desperation as she already knew there were no windows there either. She put on the pair of boots she had and exited the room. She ran to the kitchen as she heard the chain around the other side of the door unlocking. She quickly grabbed one of his steak knives and hid behind the door which was now opening.

"Honey! I'm hooome!" she heard someone yelling followed by laughters. She saw the man moving forward into the apartment. She was about to attack him when she saw two more heads following him. She held her breath, glad that they hadn't chosen to look behind the door. When they were all out of the way of the exit, she dropped the knife to the ground and ran for the stairs. She felt a hand grasping her hair and a stinging pain on her arm. She reflexively elbowed the man who was holding her and escaped his grip. She almost fell down the staircase as she ran, hearing shouting from behind her.

"Shit! Get her!"

She couldn't hear clearly but she knew she couldn't stay here. Not without the Joker.

She got out of the building the cold air slapping her face. It was so cold outside and she was poorly dressed. Joker's apartment had been so warm and with no windows and so she couldn't see the weather outside. She ran down the street seeing hot steam leaving her mouth as she breathed. She looked briefly back seeing shadows moving in all directions. She took a sharp turn to the right stepping on a slush that almost knocked her down. The streets were slippery and she had little to no time to notice that it was snowing. She found herself breathing heavily in an alleyway, pressing herself hard into the shadows. She felt her lips trembling and her cheeks burning. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders, pressing her knees hard against each other, trying to warm up as much as possible. Her hair was wet from bathing about an hour ago and she was wearing shorts. Perfect.

She checked the street behind her for the last time. She wasn't sure where she was supposed to go now. She didn't know where the Joker was and she couldn't go to the police for obvious reasons. She turned back, heading further into the alleyway but she didn't make it very far. She felt a fist connecting hard with her face, knocking her down face first on the cold ground. She opened her lips and squeezed her eyes in pain, feeling the warm liquid running from the edge of her mouth, rust tickling her taste buds. She was swiftly yanked up from her shirt, her legs almost not touching the ground.

The Joker stared at her, his eyes glittering in the darkness. He was angry. It was obvious. But there was something else clinging in his gaze. Something that made Valeria shiver and coldness ran up her spine. It wasn't just the lust for death in him, it was something far darker that made her instincts want to make her ran as fast as she could away from him.

"I told you never to leave the apartment" his voice was low and dangerous.

"I didn't mean to your-"

"I thought we had a deal!" he shook her hard and she closed her eyes terrified.

Her voice left her mouth shakily "Joker listen to me I had no choice your men-"

Her sentence was cut short by a gloved hand that connected with her cheek. Valeria turned back to look at him feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

"Joker please listen to me" she tried grapping him from his shoulder but he yanked her hands away.

"You will _never_ leave until I tell you to! You. Are. Mine!" he yelled as he slapped her once more across the face.

"Please just listen to me! I never tried to leave! Please!" she yelled as he pushed her back against the wall.

"What!? What you're gonna tell me that you went out for a walk? You think I'm that stupid?"

"No Joker your men tried breaking into your apartment "She breathed heavily "For me! I got scared I didn't know what else to do I didn't know where to find you" She was talking fast, the tears now falling freely on her burning cheeks. The Joker tightened his grip on her arms in disbelief "Joker look at me! I'm wearing shorts!" she cried again indicating at her clothes with her head.

The Joker growled and licked his scars taking out his pocket knife with the distinctive click.

Valeria squeezed her eyes and lowered her head as she began sobbing.

"Why ..won't you just believe me?" he heard her whispering to herself.

"I thought you weren't afraid to die doll" he said quickly.

"Not for something I didn't do!" she snapped back at him. Her green eyes were watery and her gaze was desperate. "You have to believe me"

After that she let her head fall back against the wall.

"Why should I believe you doll? My own men told me that you uh, tried escaping and they had to follow you. Why should I believe _you_?"

Valeria opened her eyes and shook her head softly "You don't have to" she said hope leaving her eyes "I've spent the last six months with people that didn't believe me. I can't do this again" she was still sobbing uncontrollably "Just believe what you want to believe" she closed the eyes, pulling herself forward, weeping, waiting for his final strike. She could feel some heat radiating from his body that made her feel a little bit better. Just a little bit warmer. She could barely feel her fingers anymore and the tears hang now cold from the edges of her face.

The Joker looked down at her, intrigued, angry and...sorry? Why the hell did he feel sorry for her. He wasn't supposed to feel sorry for her! He was supposed to be angry. Just that.

On the other hand, it didn't make any sense for her to leave like that. Not if she wanted to get any further. And she was smarter than to go out so unprepared.

"Fine doll. If you are uh, as innocent as you say, prove it"

Valeria shook her head "No point. Your men will clean up the mess before you even go back."

"There is nothing like the perfect crime doll face, come on" he said as he put his knife back into his pocket. Valeria looked up at him in disbelief.

What was it with those eyes? Why did he want to rip them out every time they were fixed on his? "Are you just gonna stare at me doll?" he said clearly annoyed before pushing her lightly forward. Valeria looked slowly back to him as she walked, feeling like a criminal walking to her death. She wrapped her arms around her body in a desperate try to warm up. She wasn't wearing any socks under the boots and the skin behind her leg was feeling sore. She wiped her eyes quickly before wrapping her arms around herself once more.

Joker's eyes were fixed on the dark head walking in front of him. She was cold and tired. But he wouldn't give her his coat. She didn't deserve it. Not if she was lying...

What if she wasn't lying though? There was something in her eyes that spoke of the truth. But he knew better than to trust a female's eyes. They were sneaky little creatures and trusting them could bring a man to his knees.

Valeria paused as she reached the tall building. There were still two of Joker's men outside waiting for them and she felt jealous of the woolen caps that covered their heads. She jumped in surprise, feeling the blood pumping in her ears as a gunshot was heard right behind her. She turned back instantly seeing the Joker holding a gun high up in the air. In a matter of seconds, there were about fifteen men out in the lot, running towards them.

" Hello gentleman! I'm uh, sorry to interrupt your beautiful get together but there has been a uh, situation. This little birdy here claims that uh, one of you-"

"Three" she whispered back at him. When he looked at her annoyed she gulped and looked down at her feet " Just saying"

" _Three_ of you lovely gentlemen have tried to uh, get in _my_ apartment and mess with _my_ stuff. But uh, as I remember you informed me that she just flewww away" some of his men laughed quietly.

" So uh, if any of you has any idea what truly happened, come forwards _noww"_ to that nobody laughed. There was silence in the lot.

" Well. In that case" he said grapping Valeria's hair from the back and exposing her neck. Valeria reached back at his hand that held her hair in pain.

" NO! I didn't do it!" to her surprise, the Joker stopped immediately. He let go of her hair and span her around, grapping her left arm. Valeria saw what he was looking at. It was the cut that one of his men gave her before managing to leave the apartment. The Joker looked up at her in disbelief and then in understanding.

"Oh Jasper boy!" he let go of her and stood between her and his men.

" Yeah boss" one of his men stepped forward

" what did you say you saw?"

" I just saw her running out the building boss. That's all."

" And uh, I assume alll of you saw the same thing?" none of them spoke. The Joker snickered to himself and pulled Valeria forward by her shoulder.

" And uh, what would you call that?" he said indicating at her wounded arm.

" Uh, a cut?"

"Ting ting ting ting! Bingo! And I uh, just wonder if aalll of you saw her running out the building how did she get this huh?"

Jasper looked at the Joker and gulped " I... i don't know boss"

" Hmm... well then, why don't ya all just take out your little knives huh? Why don't we take a look" some of his men obeyed immediately, others slower. The Joker inspected all of his men closely as they moved, his eyes fixed on one particular man.

" How about you Jamie" he raised his eyebrow.

He was standing far at the back, unmoving and unspeaking. With one swift movement he began running away from the building. The Joker took out his gun and aimed, missing him for what seemed like inches. He made an annoyed sound.

" Go get him!" he yelled as some of his men ran to his direction.

When they were gone he turned to Valeria laughing, but not looking at her in the eyes " Well well we have an honest doll here" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside with him. They went up the stairs and he let go to unlock the door. He inspected the chain, and shot her an amused look.

" See doll? There is nothing like a perfect crime" he showed her the bottom of the padlock which was merely scratched by the knife his man had used to break in. Once they were inside, he led her in the bathroom.

" Take a warm bath doll face. You look like you're dying" He said closing the door behind him. Valeria looked at herself in the mirror. Her nose was all red and her lips almost purple. She bit down on them hard feeling new tears forming. He had believed her yes.

But not without proof. He didn't trust her. It was just the facts speaking. And for some reason, that bothered her more than it should. She took off her clothes and got in the shower, the warm water burning against her skin, seeming hotter than it actually was. When she was done and felt warm at last, she got out and wrapped the towel around her body. She looked herself in the mirror and paused. The Joker scar on her right shoulder was completely healed. She unwrapped the towel dropping it on the ground and gasped. She ran her fingers across the scars on her belly and closed her eyes. She turned her back at the mirror and stared at the two scars on her back, tracing the beginning of them. Her body had become a canvas for psychotic individuals to write on. She wanted to cry more. Wanted to let her emotions flow freely. But her head was hurting like crazy and it seemed like she didn't have any more tears to shed now. She grabbed the towel from the ground and wrapped it around herself, exiting the bathroom. He wasn't in the bedroom. She made for the bed and got dressed. She coughed softly, feeling her throat sore. Great. A cold was all that she needed now.

She stepped out of the room, seeing him cooking something in the kitchen. She stood in the middle of the room just staring at him.

" You uh, like steak doll?"

Valeria shrugged "Sure" her voice came out hoarse and she coughed.

She moved forward and placed her fingers on the kitchen bench. The Joker glanced back at her and placed the plate in front of her.

"Eat up" Valeria looked up at him as he began tidying up the mess. He was pretty tidy for a guy and taking in account the fact that he was the Joker, he was really tidy. He was humming quietly to himself and his mood seemed excellent. But nobody could really trust that right?

Valeria began eating her steak. When she was done she placed her plate in the sink and began washing it. It was then that she realized he was staring at her.

" What?" she told him casually.

" You were actually telling the truth" he said leaning against the fridge, his arms crossed against his chest.

" Why are you so surprised?"

" I don't know. Maybe because you lied about your past"

Valeria shrugged and wiped her hands " Maybe" . She leaned back against the bench. Nobody was talking but she knew she wasn't supposed to go.

" I might actually start trusting you now doll" the Joker laughed and she shook her head involuntarily.

" I doubt that" she murmured as he walked closer.

"What was that doll?" Valeria was staring at her feet, biting the inside of her cheek " I said I doubt that"

"Hmm" he crooked his head to the right, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. She pulled back uncomfortably. "And uh, why is that?"

Valeria sighed and looked up at him. He was much closer than she expected him to be " You don't trust me Joker. If you trusted me you would have believed me from the first time I told you I didn't do anything wrong. No. You needed proof didn't you?" She wasn't angry at him. Her voice was calm and soft. Even sad. She was just stating a fact. "You just couldn't believe that I wouldn't leave you"

The Joker raised his eyebrow a smile on his face.

" I mean break the deal" She corrected annoyed. He just stared at her, piercing through her eyes. She was.. sad. He had never seen her so sad before. He didn't like it. It wasn't the fire his doll had. He hated it. For once he didn't want to rip those green eyes from her face. But he didn't want to look away either.

Her eyes lowered suddenly, getting him out of his trance. She was looking down at his vest and it was then that he realized how close to her he was.

" Valeria" he felt his voice leaving his throat. She looked up at him once more in surprise as he touched her cheek softly for once. It was the first pleasant thing he had given her, and as much as she hated the idea, she enjoyed his touch. And there was something in his eyes again. something...

The Joker sighed heavily and grabbed her wrist softly, pulling her towards the couch.

"You have a fever" he said simply forcing her to sit.

 _That explains a lot_ she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! PLeeease review!**


	9. Breaking Through your stones

**Hey people! One of the best chapters I wrote! I enjoyed that so much! hope you do too xxx**

* * *

It was after a day or two that Valeria managed to get out of bed and actually stand up. She had been sleeping for two days with the only memories being a cold towel constantly being placed on her forehead.

She stretched her body by raising her hands upwards feeling the satisfying crack. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she gasped. She looked pale with black circle under her eyes.

"Oh well" she said indifferently as she went to the kitchen. The Joker was nowhere to be found. She didn't know what time it was but she was starving. She decided to play it as if it was morning and eat some cereal. She snickered as she poured the milk. Maybe she was going crazy after all.

She was about to go to the bedroom and lay down some more when she saw the box with the corner of her eye. It was a black box just placed on the couch. Valeria looked around – as if someone was even there- and walked towards it slowly. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to even look at it. If it was his she would kill her if she opened it. But getting closer to it she sighed annoyed as she read the large letters on it:

JUST OPEN IT YOU BIG BABY

Valeria took off the lid and her eyes widened. She saw a purple fabric inside, it was smooth. She stood up unfolding the dress. It was beautiful. She shook her head confused and grabbed the folded paper in the box.

 _Be ready at 9_

 _J_

Nine? Oh that was just perfect. She didn't even know what time it was, but yet she was supposed to be ready? What was it morning night what?

Valeria growled annoyed and went into the bathroom. She was going to get ready anyways. She couldn't be late.

* * *

 **Xxxxx**

She already had her makeup and hair done. She had done an impressive ponytail that emphasized her face features that went fabulously. The only problem was that the back of her long dress was exposed, and so was the Joker scar. She knew she was probably going to get in trouble for it but she didn't have a choice. She opened his black bag on the toilet bench and took some of his makeup he used to cover up his own scars. When she was done, she washed her hands and tidied up the bathroom. It was just then when she heard the door.

" You better be ready doll face! It's been a busy busy day and all I want is to have some fuuun" his voice trailed off as he got in the bathroom.

" I am ready" she said readjusting her dress " I had to use some of your makeup for that lovely little scar you gave me so don't get mad it's actually your fault" she said turning to the mirror one last time. When she looked at him he was just standing in the doorway, and his eyes could pierce her forehead.

"What?" she said confused. He was looking at her intensely, his eyes dark with a weird hidden fire in them. " it's what you gave me" she said indicating an her dress.

The Joker lowered his head fast, and reached into his pocket.

"Uh" he said coming closer to her "Take this" he said simply hanging her one of her pocket knives. Valeria took it and just stared at him.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"In case you need it doll. We wouldn't want anything happen to our little princess right?"

She pulled a fake nauseous face at the sound of that pathetic nickname but put the small pocket knife in her purse. She looked up at him and frowned.

" Aren't you gonna get ready?" she told him seeing that he was still wearing his makeup.

" I am ready doll face" he said grabbing her from her elbow pulling her forward with him " We're uh not gonna be dinning together this time. I have a mission for you"

They got in the van and they were out of the Narrows in five minutes. Nobody was talking.

" So what's my mission?" she questioned looking out the window.

"Mmm quite impatient aren't you princess?"

" Stop calling me that it's pathetic" she murmured still not looking at him.

Joker turned to her briefly and back at the road " And uh, why is that?"

"Because I'm not a porcelain bimbo?" she frowned annoyed.

She heard him laughing lightly "No you aren't" she turned to him just then, catching just a glimpse of him looking at her.

" It's an uh, easy business actually doll face. You sweetness are going to Bruce Wayne's party. All I want you to do is shut the electricity down for no more than one minute" He turned to her smirking "Have I ever told you that I just _loove_ parties?" Valeria stared at him, her mouth hanging open.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

"Oh nothing important. I'm just gonna ask a few questions is all" he bit down on his lip giggling uncontrollably.

"I am not gonna help you hurt anybody"

"Nobody is gonna get hurt doll" he said quickly and then added giggling again "unless they want to "

Valeria sunk in her own seat, feeling her stomach turning. "How am I supposed to shut down all the lights?"

"You're a smart woman Valeeeria. You can figure it out"

When they were outside of Bruce Wayne's building, she got out quickly gulping

"Fifteen minutes, doll" he said before driving away fast.

Valeria felt as if she was going to faint. Her feet were trembling as she got in the building and she was ready to use the elevator when a hand stopped her.

"Miss. Didn't you hear me?" a tall man with a small board was starring at her.

"I'm sorry what?" she coughed as her voice wouldn't come out.

"Your…name Miss…" he said looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh" Valeria's eyes shot wide. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't give her real name and the Joker hadn't told her anything about this part of the plan. About any part of the plan actually…

Unless..

"It's uh…Evelin…Evelin Green?"

The man went up and down his list when his eyes finally lit up. "Right this way miss Green" he said crossing her name from the list.

Valeria got in the elevator smirking to herself. That bloody bastard had really thought of everything.

Just then she gave herself a mental slap. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this! She was scared shitless just five seconds ago and now…

Uh! She hated that mess in her mind. When the doors open, she knew she was about to fall down. She just prayed that the ground could just open up in half and suck her down. It had been a while since the last time she was in a room filled with so many people. And she just prayed that nobody knew her.

She forced herself to move to the buffet, where only the sight of all that food made her feel even more nauseous.

"Some Champagne Miss?" Valeria was startled at the voice next to her.

 _Seriously girl keep it together_ she felt another mental slap.

"Um.. Thank you.. Yes definitely some champagne" she said grabbing a glass desperately from the tray. The old man was looking at her half amused and half concerned.

"Not a fun of a big get together I suppose?" he said with a British accent as she swallowed all of her drink at once.

"Oh you have no idea" she said breathlessly taking another glass and throwing him a weak smile. Valeria took a sip from her second glass, trying to think of places where the electricity box might be.

Yeah. Because finding the electricity box on the twentieth floor makes so much sense.

Valeria felt her shoulder connecting to something hard. She stumbled and actually began falling, when a hand was quickly wrapped around her waist, pulling her upwards.

"Oh my God I am so sorry" a male voice said. "Are you alright miss?" the man wiped his champagne covered hand on his tuxedo. Taking a second look at him, she noticed that he was fine looking. He was blonde with hazel green eyes and refine features. But she wasn't really in the mood for socialization.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she said readjusting her dress.

"Are you sure? Let me get you another glass of champagne. I managed to spill half of your drink in my clumsiness"

"No no it's-" Valeria paused as the wheels in her head began turning "You know what? I would actually love another drink" she said forcing a smile on her face.

"I'll be right back" he flashed her a ten million dollars smile and walked away quickly. Valeria's smile dropped as soon as he turned around and she looked around the room for a socket. Her eyes searched the room and landed heavily on the loudspeakers across the hall. She walked casually towards them and very discretely behind them.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered to herself before spilling the remaining of her drink on the socket.

And that was it. The lights went out with a loud click from the burned socket, mingled with the terrified and surprised murmurs of the guests. At once, there were flashlights and cell phones out and she managed to walk out from the 'crime scene' without getting noticed.

The minutes passed like centuries.

"It's alright everybody. It's all just fine" she heard a male voice shouting after a while as the lights were back on again "What's a party without some drama huh?" he said laughing and she assumed he was the host.

"There you are" she heard another male voice behind her "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'mm fiine" she said dismissively as the blonde man from before handed her the glass.

"I'm Chris by the way. Chris Jacobs Junior" he said reaching out for a handshake.

"Oh" she outstretched her arm "Uh.. Samantha.. Samantha ..Evans…." she paused "The third" she said holding back a laughter that threatened to escape her mouth.

 _Samantha Evans the third? Where did that even come from?_ She thought to herself amused.

She drunk from her glass, hiding the smile forming on her lips.

"Would you care for a dance?" He offered his hand.

"Ok buddy just take it down a notch you spilled some champagne on me not gave birth to my children" Valeria's eyes widened at her own words and her mind was shocked at how easily they came out.

"I suppose you are right. But it is just a dance" Chris said taking her hand anyway "And anyhow, I couldn't give birth to your children" Valeria looked at him amused. Oh the hell with it. She had to blend in somehow anyway.

"So, Samaantha huh?" Chris smiled as they slow danced.

Valeria crooked her head slightly and looked at him "Yeah.." she said simply looking around the room.

"And what brings you to Bruce Wayne's party? I mean, everybody here knows everybody. And yet I haven't seen you around before"

"Why is a girl not allowed to be invited to Bruce Wayne's party because she is not socially known?"

"Nono… That's definitely not what I said. Especially when a woman like you shows up, one can have no doubt that you are of high status. You own it"

"Yeah I'm definitely of high status you got that right" she laughed amused. God she had had so many conversations with the Joker that this man's compliments felt so silly and childish to her. And it seriously disturbed her that he thought she was of high status.

"You know" he said laughing lowly "you look very familiar to me"

"Do I?" she said simply, starting to feel bored.

"Yeah yeah… You see down at GCPD I am in charge of the fugitives' files. You know some of them don't even make the news so that those bastards don't get a head start on us. You know.. get the upper hand?"

Valeria's eyes shot up as Chris' pierced playfully into hers.

"And you look very much like an Arkham patent that I investigated a few days ago. So similar. You know she is tall like you, brown hair dark green eyes… Beautiful" Valeria gulped still looking at him frozen as they danced.

"But you see her name was Valeria Johnson. Not Samantha Evans" Valeria looked around frantically and then back at him " The third" he added with a smirk on his face.

Valeria tried pulling back, but his hand was now securely around her waist, moving her with him in the slow dance. Valeria's jaw tightened and she pushed lightly on his chest, only managing to make him pull her closer.

"Let me go" she whispered to him angrily.

"Not gonna happen sweetness. Why don't we take this somewhere else huh?" he whispered in her ear and reached into his pocket.

"Look, the only reason I got into Arkham was that I was framed. I never did _anything"_

"Well we'll need to find that out my way I guess. Right?"

They were looking at each other straight on. And as soon as Valeria's knee was connected to his private area, a loud bang echoed across the room.

He was here.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" she heard his voice "We are .. tonight's entertainment" she moved forward to take a glimpse at him. He was different. He looked… scary… His eyes were like a hawks and they looked nothing like the ones she was used to.

She didn't like them.

Chris, or officer Chris as it turned out, grabbed her by her wrist pulling her back.

"I only have one question.. where is Harvey Dent?" he paused and began questioning the guest one by one in his own… special way.

"Stay behind me. You are _my_ suspect now" Chris whispered to her as he got in front of her. Valeria rolled her eyes at his stupid attempt to protect her from him. Because she knew. When he was around, she was no damn officer's property.

He continued walking around the room that was as quiet as a cemetery. She saw him grabbing a man from the back of his head when a female voice echoed in the room.

"Ok stop" she said and Valeria saw a woman stepping forward. Her breath was caught in her throat. What was she doing! Was she crazy?

"Well hello _beautiful_ " he said pushing the old man behind. Valeria's eyebrow was involuntarily raised. Well, she wasn't _that_ beautiful. She was okay but Valeria thought that she herself was much more delicate and beautiful than that-

Her head snapped into place. Oh my God. What was she doing? Was she comparing herself to her? Because he called her beautiful? It's not like she cared or something.. And besides, Joker was probably playing those mind tricks of his on her. He couldn't believe she was that beautif-

 _Again!? Stop that!_ She heard the voice in her head screaming as she felt her senses dripping with jealousy.

"That's not normal" she whispered to herself.

"Of course it's not normal he can't just do this to people. But how would you know?" Chris turned to her briefly. Valeria struggled to understand what he was talking about when she finally saw that the Joker had apparently captured 'miss America' with his gloved hand.

He was talking to her quietly, his face inches from hers. When he finally let go, she kneed him and Valeria felt her breath catching in her throat again.

And just like that all of hell broke loose. The Batman just came, literally out of nowhere knocking the Joker on the ground.

"Come" she heard Chris telling her as he grabbed her from the wrist.

"No!" she struggled as he continued pulling her away from the scene.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Stop struggling!" he said pulling the handcuffs out of his pocket.

"I don't need your damn protection" she said through her teeth as she turned to face him straight on.

"I don't' care about your protection you dumb slut!" he whispered intensely grabbing her wrists "If anyone is going to deliver you to GCPD it's gonna be me. I am not risking your life and my reputation" A loud bang put an end to their little encounter and Valeria gasped. He was holding her, half of her body hanging outside the building.

"Let her go" she heard a hoarse voice leaving the black figure.

"Very poor choice of words" the Joker said before dropping the woman with a hideous laugh escaping his mouth. A black lightning bold followed his movement as the Batman jumped out of the window.

"Now! Wheere is my girly" he said clapping his hands together and looking around the room. Valeria tried standing on her toes wearing her heals and stretching her neck in a try for him to see her.

When his eyes were finally fixed on her, Valeria had the strange illusion to see them soften just a tiny bit. He walked toward her quickly a huge grin on his face.

"There you are uh… Evelin" he said trying to find the right name. But her eyesight was blocked by a back standing in front of her.

"You are not going to take another step" the officer said pointing his gun at the Joker. People around them gasped and took several steps back.

"Get out of the way" Valeria grabbed his hand pushing him backwards. He didn't move but the Joker stepped sideways to get a better look at her.

"Well well…. What's that? You made some friends dear? " he told her his eyes burning into hers.

"The name is Officer Christopher Jackson and this woman is under my custody. Step back" he said, still pointing his gun at the Joker. The Joker's men were unconscious on the ground. Valeria looked around panicked. There was no way out. The room behind her was full of people and the doors were locked.

"Is she now? With what accusation?" he asked casually his eyes not leaving her face.

"No" Valeria whispered almost to herself but looking at him.

"None of your business clown. For the last time. Step. Back"

"mm yeah yeah so just tell me the accusation and I'll leave you to be"

"Why shouldn't I just shoot you?"

"Because my men are gonna be awake in seconds" the Joker said talking to him but looking at her. Valeria's breath caught in her throat.

That was it. Game over.

The cop looked around unsettled "I'm taking her to GCPD. And from here back to Arkham Asylum where this crazy bitch belongs"

Valeria's breath left her mouth and she felt as if she was going to faint. She closed her eyes momentarily and when she opened them, he was smirking at her.

"I knew it" he said with a giggle.

"Ok now leave clown. She is mine" the cop said with an almost trembling voice.

And that was it. The Joker's eyes darkened dangerously. "Is she?" his voice came out in a whispered as he stepped closer.

"Please. Take another step" Chris said holding the gun in front of the Joker's face.

"Oh Chris Chris Chris… " he said and with a rapid movement hit the cop's gun of his hands.

 _How the fuck did he just do that?_ She thought to herself panicked.

He took his pocket knife and placed it on the cop's neck. "I'm sorry _Christopheeer_ but uh, I am not good at sharing" he growled slicing his throat with one swift movement.

Without even knowing when, Valeria felt her feet leaving the ground as he threw her on his shoulder and left the building.

* * *

 **Xxxxx**

Nobody talked in the car. The Joker had stolen a cab and they were heading with incredible speed to the Narrows. When they arrived, he got out of the car pulling her in the building with him. Some of his men were sitting on the ground floor but Valeria couldn't even bother to look at them. She felt as if she had no voice.

She didn't realize when she was found seated on the couch. She bit down on her lips, feeling her heart beating fast in her chest. The Joker took off his coat.

"So!" he said as he took off his gloves as well, folding up his sleeves "Arkham huh?"

Valeria lowered her head annoyed.

He leaned onto the door looking at her from under his eyebrows.

She sighed impatient as she rubbed her palms onto her knees.

"You see? People call you crazy, people call me crazy… We really do have many things in common doll"

"I'm not crazy" she said softly not looking at him.

The Joker licked his lips impatiently. He had never seen someone so stubborn and strong before.

"Well you know. Arkham is for crazy people after all. So what did you do?" he said playfully.

"I didn't do anything" she said a little bit more intensely.

"Serial killer? Killed your pets?"

"I didn't do. Anything" Valeria felt the heat rising.

"Oh! Maybe you can tell the future and you were captured by aliens huh?"

Valeria hit her hands hard on the small table in front of her "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she said standing up.

The Joker smirked to himself.

"I didn't fucking do anything. I was framed by my own blood for money. For those fucking money" she spat out knocking the glass vase off the table and shattering it into thousand pieces with a satisfying crystal sound. She herself could hear the hatred dripping from her mouth "And when you get there and you tell those 'professionals' that you are innocent, they just ignore you. 'She is crazy'! " she mimicked the doctors in an embarrassing manner. The Joker smiled feeling his heart melting away. He had gotten to her. He had finally gotten to her. He had never seen her so free before. So alive. Her eyes were glazing with fire. Like the one he had gotten a few years back. Yes. He could see himself in her now. He knew from the first moment she was special to the world.

To him.

"You know they electroshock you? They electroshock you until you understand why you are there. And because your brain is not working properly with all the nerves at that moment, you just tell the truth about if you're guilty or not" she was pacing up and down "And if you're not" her voice was now cracking "You can't tell them the truth that they want to hear. So to them you are just lying! So they do it again and again until you tell them the truth!" She was almost yelling at him in an animal like manner "And it doesn't occur to them that you are innocent. You just keep telling them and telling them and they don't believe you! Because to them you are just another number. Another subject to _study_ " she spit the words out. "and because you did what you did you get what _they_ decide that you deserve. And they keep doing that to you for no reason except because they feel like it! Except because they can!"

She was breathing heavily, feeling her head throbbing. She let her hair down loose from the ponytail massaging the top of her head quickly and laughed once with tears in her eyes "Dismembered with a chainsaw. They accused me of something like that!" she shook her head "Can you believe it? I'm not sure I can even lift a chainsaw!" she felt her tears falling as she sobbed. The Joker took a step closer to her, not talking, his hands hanging to his side. Valeria looked up at him feeling her mask of defense cracking to his sight.

"Do you…" she breathed in "Do _you_ believe me?"

The Joker smirked "yeah doll face" He shook his head "I believe you"

The breath that left her mouth was so intense that she felt as if all of her bones could break apart. She involuntarily reached forwards grabbing his face and bringing hers inches apart from his mouth. She could feel his hot surprised breath on her face, she could see the green spots in his dark black eyes. And her fingers could sense the roughness of his scarred skin under her fingertips. She was ready to desperately lean closer.

When she got her brain back.

She gasped and let go of him immediately, stepping back. She couldn't believe she had done that. She had… touched him like that. Like no human being alive was allowed to touch The Joker. And yet she felt as if a burden was lifted off her chest. As if that was what she wanted all along.

A feeling that scared the shit out of her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered quickly and passed by him heading towards the bedroom.

And it was then that she was spun around, pinned against the wall and enveloped in heat, with a pair of lips hungrily covering hers.

* * *

 **woooo Things heating up? I wonder what's gonna happen next? ;)**

 **Please REVIEW LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	10. Fire and Ice

**Hey people! Jut a quick chapter that i think you're gonna looooove.. I know I did ;)**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

The kiss was so hard and desperate that took Valeria off guard. His lips were soft but the edges of his mouth were pleasantly rough from the scars. He had her hands pinned to the wall on each side of her head holding her wrists in an iron grip. He had his body connected to hers, so hard that she felt her breathing leaving her lungs with difficulty.

Even though her head screamed for her to knee him in the crotch and run away, her eyes were firmly shut and hair-raising goosebumps of pleasure ran up and down her spine. It was so wrong. Yet his lips felt so right on hers. His body fitted perfectly with hers, like two puzzle pieces. She struggled to force her hands free but he only made his grip tighter. His tongue invaded her mouth violently and a soft moan escaped her throat involuntarily. He nibbled on her bottom lip as a smile revealed his perfectly straight teeth.

Coldness wrapped her face when his lips left hers. But his mouth found its place at the crook of her neck where he traced wet, soft yet hard kisses along her collarbone. His breath tickled her shoulder as he growled in pleasure. His hands rubbed part of her arms, but never let go. Valeria felt her breathing going heavy and deep as a warmth began flooding her center. His hair smelled like gasoline and smoke, mingled with a soft scent of shampoo.

She couldn't understand how that moment was so perfect with a man that she feared so much. She should prefer to peel her skin off than lay a hand on him. Not feel fire on any part of her body that he touched.

The Joker on the other hand was lost. He had been debating for weeks in his head the late hours when Valeria was asleep. Whether he should kill her or not that is. It was more than one time that he picked up his knife to end her. But right at the last moment he couldn't bring himself to do it. He hated her for that. Hated the effect she had on him when she pierced him with those dark green eyes. And touching him? How dare she touch him like that! How dare she touch his scars? And oh boy was he going to kill her. That was his intensions when he spun her around.

But obviously his body, once again, had other plans. As much as he hated her for making him feel so weak -He kept telling himself- he loved how her arms felt under his. He loved the scent of her perfume on her neck and how her skin trembled when his lips came in contact with it. Loved how her chest rose and fell as deep breaths left her mouth. And most of all, he loved that all of that was coming from him. He had the same effect she had on him.

And he just loved hating that.

Valeria felt the heat rising inside of her. She whimpered and moved her arms " Let go" she said breathlessly as the Joker left her neck to cover her mouth with his once more.

He never let go. His grip was as stable as before. Valeria broke the kiss and looked at him with half closed eyes "Joker please" she begged him in a whisper.

The Joker paused and looked at her, his eyes going darker. He hesitated; seeming rather annoyed at her, but let her go, a sign of warning in his eyes.

Valeria didn't have time to deal with his drama though… She quickly kissed him, pulling him closer from the back of his neck as she ran her eager fingers in his hair. The Joker remained frozen for a while. It had been too long since the last time he felt wanted. He felt a friendly touch on his body of any kind. He wasn't really sure if he liked it or not yet, and he was definitely not going to analyzed it right now. His arms were quickly wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. Valeria's hands travelled down his shoulders and rested on his solid hard chest, yanking him from his vest and brining him closer to her.

"Hold on doll face" he whispered before grabbing her thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. Valeria left a soft yelp of shock which was quickly replaced with a warm laughter which was like a running river in his ear. The Joker felt his mouth twisting involuntarily into a smile as he continued kissing her. She felt her heart beat faster as she felt his member pressing against her. She gulped and opened her eyes, not sure why she was stopping. The Joker looked at her quickly reading her expression, before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her even harder. He placed his hand back onto her thigh, as all last minute hesitations dissolved in the room. He finally unpinned her from the wall and began carrying her to the bedroom.

He placed her softly on the bed not bothering to turn on the lights. Valeria kicked off her shoes and so did he as he turned her around quickly. He placed her body in between his legs as he unzipped her. As soon as the bare scarred skin was revealed, his tongue was worshiping her scars. Little moans left her mouth as he moved lower on her back. Valeria's eyes widened as she heard the fabric tearing apart, revealing her underwear and naked upper body. The Joker spun her around again, lying on top of her gently.

"I liked that dress" she whispered as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

"Hmm do you want me to get another one for you?" he answered back with a smirk as his hand moved on the side of her waist.

"Not right now" she said and a giggled left his mouth as he kissed her. He began kissing her neck and moving lower to her chest. His arm enveloped her right breast as he began sucking on the left one, gently.

His 'technique ' and warmth made Valeria realize that he must had many women before her. And she just hoped that was a long time ago.

He moved lower trailing kisses on her scarred stomach, something that made her tremble with anticipation. But when he reached her underwear, he just moved up again, kissing her lustfully on the mouth. Valeria moaned like a spoiled child, which made his whole body rock with laughter.

But she would have her revenge. She spun him around, getting on top of him as she continued kissing him. She began unbuttoning his vest and shirt, when two arms quickly slammed hers away. Valeria looked at him in shock as he licked his scars.

"sorry doll face… Habit.. Go on"

Valeria raised her eyebrow but continued unbuttoning his shirt. She looked at him in disbelief and gulped. He had his entire chest scarred as if claws of a wild animal had scratched him deeply.

"Disgusted yet doll face?" The Joker said indifferently, but Valeria managed to catch on the 'fear' in his tone.

She brought her face only inches from his "They are just..fucking..scars" she whispered emphasizing each word. The Joker looked at her, his jaw tightening.

And somehow she was found once again laying flat on her back at the mercy of his kisses. It was as if he was 'rewarding' her for saying that. But he had still to realize that she didn't want any rewarding.

Just him.

He removed the remaining of their clothes before he positioned himself on top of her. Valeria felt her breath leaving her mouth trembling both in anticipation and in nervousness. She was about to make love with the Joker. The one and only. And she felt… fine with it? Actually more than fine.

"Would it make it easier for you to call me Jack?" the Joker said reading her expression. His voice was deep and husky, nothing like she had heard him before. He was looking down at her, his pitch black eyes glazing in the darkness of the room.

"It depends" she said softly.

"On what?" he replied as he stroke some hair out of her face.

"On whether it's your real name or not"

The Joker looked at her, giving her a weak smile before kissing her, softly this time. He entered her slowly and Valeria stiffened in pain. It wasn't much but it had been a while since the last time she had done it. He began thrusting into her softly, until she was comfortable with it. Her hands traveled on his bare back as she felt the pleasure flooding her entire being. It was like a drug addiction. Even when she was so close to him, she still need more of him. She placed her forehead on his shoulder little moans escaping her mouth as he began thrusting harder.

He licked her neck furiously moving up and down her ear, where the pleasure was too much for her to bare. And without a warning he stood on his knees and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she began moving on top of him. She felt the muscles on his sweaty arms a she moved, admiring how well build and strong he was. She tangled her fingers in hishair as he rested his head onto her chest.

"Jack" she whispered desperately as she felt her climax approaching "My Jack" she moaned as he picked up the pace. She threw her head back as a hot mouth found her neck with an uncontrollable moan leaving her body.

When she felt herself breathing again she looked at him with half closed eyes, stroking his face with her fingers. He looked at her picking up the pace again, pulling her closer to him. A loud grunt left his mouth as he finished himself, taking a moment to collect himself in her arms. He looked up at her, his eyes never leaving his doll's. He pushed her back onto the bed softly and exited her, lying next to her and breathing heavily.

Nobody was talking. The only thing echoing in the apartment was their heavy breathing. It was almost after ten minutes that Valeria felt a hand being placed on top of hers. Just one small touch. But that's all she needed. She turned to look at him finding that he was already staring at her with that weird expression on his face again. Valeria turned to face him, moving a little bit closer, not sure if he wanted her to touch him or not.

"You alright doll?" he said in his normal squeaky voice again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied.

" Uh.. I don't know… Maybe you have some regrets"

Valeria smiled involuntarily "mmm.. maybe" she said playfully. The Joker looked at her amused and then up at the ceiling licking his scars.

"You do know that nobody must find out about uh… this.. right? I mean uh, we wouldn't want our little doll face getting hurt now would we? And of course the clown prince … having a weak spot"

Valeria shook her head _"_ I understand" she whispered in agreement. Nobody spoke then and yet his hand was still onto hers.

"So is your name really Jack?" she popped the question.

The Joker turned to her raising his eyebrow "You think I would allow you to yell another man's name during sex?"

"I didn't yell!" Valeria shouted embarrassed as the Joker began laughing uncontrollably. "You are unbearable" she said holding back her own laughter as she rolled on her back looking at the ceiling.

A white face blocked her vision and cold eyes looked down at her. "Uh… listen doll uh.. as unbearable as I am.. You ..are mine… Never forget that. Or you are going to get hurt"

Valeria looked at him in understanding "I know" she merely whispered and the added with a laugh "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me actually"

The Joker giggled "You girly have some serious issues"

It was almost five minutes later that Valeria drifted off to sleep with the Joker's arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

 **Soooooo? What do you think? Please review! The next update won't be that fast I just did that because i knew it would be too cruel to let you just hang there ! :) Stay tuned though!**


	11. Alive at last

**PLEASE READ**

Ok so it's like three am here forgive me for any mistakes you find i will make sure they are gone by tomorrow.

Secondly, **thank you** for all the reviews and follows they keep me very motivated.

Thirdly, I have to say that **this chapter is inspired from an idea one of you guys gave me (** **LUCYKINS** **) so thank you for that!** And any other ides you guys have do send them to me i always take your thoughts into account!

Number four- **There will be an update tomorrow as well** most probably (give it or take 24 hours) so stay tuned for that

Number five- **PLEASE REVIEW**

Number six- **Enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up feeling her body calm and soft. She was very comfortable which was strange for someone like her who had spent the last six months of her life on a mat. It took her a little bit of time until the events of last night popped in her head. She lifted the covers her eyes resting on her naked body which was covered in red and white paint spots.

She felt her stomach twisting uncomfortably. She didn't know how she felt about this. She could remember herself lusting for him last night and yet today… she kept thinking that she had just…

Fucked the Joker.

She shook her head in nervousness at the raw truth. How could something seem so wrong and yet feel so right to her? It made her think very seriously of the possibility that she was really crazy after all. She sat up holding the bed sheets around her body and went to the bathroom. She dropped the sheet on the floor and jumped into the bathtub.

Maybe, just maybe a warm bath would make things clearer.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Joker pinned the Gotham ID card of Richard Dent and Patrick Harvey on the shirt of the two policemen. He giggled to himself, placing an empty bottle of beer on the painted face of the mayor on the newspaper.

"Let's hit it boys" he laughed as he exited the room and got into the van along with two of his men. He was out almost all day today. He just… He didn't want to see her or talk to her. He didn't like the way she made him feel. And he felt almost… ashamed of what happened last night. It was too… emotional.

He shook his head taking a hard right turn brushing the thought out of his mind.

"You alright boss?" the one said.

"Why you gonna make me a tea Johhnyboy?" he growled, signaling the end of their conversation.

When they reached the Narrows he could swear he felt his heart skipping a beat. Could it… naah.

He didn't have a heart.

The van stopped abruptly out of the building as he got out. He walked slowly up the stairs and unlocked the door of his apartment. He saw her in the kitchen, her back turned to him. When she heard him coming in the door she paused briefly and then went on doing whatever it was she was doing.

What was she doing really?

The Joker took off his coat observing the kitchen bench. She had chopped almost half of the vegetables in the fridge and was still going on.

"uh… Are you having guests over doll?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Valeria turned her head to the side, but didn't look at him. "No.." she said calmly.

"Are you uh.. ok?"

"Don't ask if you don't really wanna know Joker" she said a little bit more irritated.

The Joker clenched his fists. What was it with her? He laughed and clapped his gloved hands "Oh you learn fast doll face congratulations".

 _Smooth Joker_ the little monster in his head mocked him. "If you are fine then why have you chopped half of my fridge into pieces?"

Valeria paused and looked at the bench in front of her.

Shit.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had been chopping vegetables mechanically for the last half hour. She put down the knife and washed her hands.

"I'm fine" she said flatly gulping.

"Hmm.." the Joker said crooking his head to the right observing her. All the anxiousness and nervousness of the day was now gone. Now, he was determined to have some fun.

 _That's it..it's all just about fun right?_ He tried convincing himself.

He walked closer to her, his hands still crossed.

"You know how this is called dollface?" he leaned closer and whispered in her ear. She twitched at the sensation of his breath on her skin but didn't move. She continued wiping her hands with a towel – although they were already dry-.

" _Madnesssss_ " he whispered again caressing the back of her waist. Valeria moved away and turned to him with wide green eyes.

"I am not crazy" she said firmly clutching the towel in her fist.

"Never said you are doll. I simply stated how your actions can be classified in a uh, _normal_ social standards system"

"Yeah you are the last person to talk about normal alright?" she said throwing the towel on the bench and heading to her room.

The Joker laughed hysterically "And you are?"

Valeria turned to him, her eyes burning with annoyance "Stop it!" she yelled like a little child.

The Joker chuckled and grabbed her wrists quickly bringing her close to him.

 _Juuust having fun_ the voice reminded him.

"Oh doll… I've told you. We are not that different"

Valeria struggled to free herself unsuccessfully. "I am nothing like you" she said through her teeth.

"Oh but you are… I can prove it"

"Oh really?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Reeeally"

Valeria managed to finally free herself and took two steps backwards. "Go ahead then"

He giggled "I just have one question. Did you visit your sister after you found out about the uh, incident?"

"Yeah that was when I found out actually"

"And what did you do?"

Valeria opened her mouth but closed it immediately.

"Well…I uh, sort of knocked John out with a statue.." she rubbed her head and then added quickly " but only that I didn't hurt them or anything"

"But you wanted to didn't you" the Joker said stepping forward, his eyes darkening suddenly. Valeria wanted to look away but couldn't. There was something about him that moment that made her want to tell him the truth. No. Worse. It was as if she wasn't even _allowed_ to lie to him. As if she was programmed to answer truthfully.

"Yes" she whispered not breaking eye contact with him.

"So very much" he whispered alluringly caressing her arm. Valeria didn't answer. She only clenched her jaw to suppress her anger in defeat.

The Joker pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist in an iron grip. Their lips were merely inched apart and he looked at her with half closed fathomless black eyes.

"And what if I told you that you could hurt them hm? What would you say to that?"

Valeria gasped feeling her throat dry and hoarse. "No"

He laughed lowly, revealing his yellowish teeth and a very charming smile "You are lying doll" he sang "I can see it in your eyes"

His lips were on hers before her mind had time to register what was going on. He kissed her hungrily, feeling a heat instantly flooding her centre. And she didn't have strength to resist. She didn't _want_ to resist. She kissed him back with all she had running her fingers through his hair. She could feel the bulge in his trousers pressed against her waist just above her crotch. As if reading her mind, he quickly grabbed her thighs and brought her up to him, placing her on the kitchen counter. She wrapped her legs around him as he kissed her neck lustfully. She stiffened in pleasure as his scarred lips travelled up her ear lobe, a little moan escaping her mouth.

The Joker growled softly in her ear "You wanna see them bleed don't ya? You wanna see them crawling on the ground begging for you to stop" Valeria didn't reply. She opened her mouth in ecstasy as his hands traveled up her ass grapping it softly. His lips were on hers again and she pushed his neck forward, trying to get as much of him as possible.

"Yeah you do" he said lowly "That's what I like about you" he said pulling her hair back exposing her neck and collarbone. He began kissing it again, forcing another moan out of her mouth.

"And you can give it to me?" she managed to say. He paused and pulled her up, locking eyes with her. He giggled softly "That's my girl" he whispered biting his lips. He let go of her and pulled her down the counter. "Get ready doll. We 're going out tonight"

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jim Gordon turned off the light signal as the black figure appeared on the edge of the roof.

"The Joker took one of them" The Batman said with a low voice.

"Yes. We don't know her name. She was signed on the list as Eveline Green but there is no information about her down at GCPD"

"Do you have a face?"

Gordon shook his head "Not exactly. We asked several guests at Wayne's party. We have three drawings matching to ten individuals. Six of them are found securely in their homes. The other three are not even in Gotham.

"And the last one?"

"Her name is Valeria Johnson. She is a fugitive from Arkham asylum. The only thing that I can think of is that she has a new name. Police has been searching for her for months"

"But you are not sure" the Batman simply stated.

"I just cannot understand why someone like her would go in such public place if she is trying to hide"

"Doesn't matter. I get her safe and you get her into custody"

There was a light noise from the roof door and Gordon turned back. "How are you going to get to her-? "

He turned back to him, realizing that he was gone.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you sure this is the girl Alfred?" Bruce asked looking at the woman on the computer screen.

"Couldn't forget her even if I wanted to Master Bruce"

"Alright find out if she has any relatives left in Gotham" he said as he put on his mask again getting in his car.

"Just a sister Named Rebecca Johnson. 21st Halcon apartments Rose street. Seventh floor" Alfred yelled before the top of the car was sealed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it?" he whispered, looking up at the building.

"Yeah.." she whispered, her eyes locked at the seventh floor. "They are not in"

"Better. Come on" he said as he got out of the van. Valeria got out as well following quickly. She looked around frantically on the street.

"You don't have to come" she told him and he giggled.

"I'm not missing this for the world baby doll. Come on". They went around the building and started coming up the fire exit staircase.

They finally reached the seventh floor. Valeria looked in the window seeing nobody. "There is nobody here"

"Doesn't matter doll" he said breaking the glass with his elbow. Valeria jumped in surprise as a small giggled escaped her mouth.

They got in the apartment, not turning on the lights.

"Now what? Are we gonna clean up until they arrive?"

The Joker shook his head "Amateurs" he whispered almost to himself. "Search for any weapons doll. We wouldn't want them planting a bullet through your skulls ruining that beautiful face of yours now would we?"

Valeria stared at him "Oh..Right" she said as she began searching the room. She searched the cupboards and drawers in the living room. Nothing. She investigated the back of the TV table and into the pile of magazines. Nothing again.

"What about the knives in the kitchen?"

The Joker turned to her surprised.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. Uh… Your sister and your uh… _ex.._ do seem like cowards" he said holding up a photo of them throwing it down on the ground, cracking the glass. "A knife will not be their first choice. And trust me love. He won't have enough time to even go to the kitchen. You have my word on that"

Valeria's mouth twitched in an almost smile at his words. Love? Had he just called her love? Should she take that as a complement or a … figure of speech.

"What do you mean _he_ won't have time? What about my sister? " she whispered as he kept searching the living room, his back hunched forward."

"Oh you worry about your sister doll. I worry about yo-"

"No" Valeria cut him off. "No. They are mine. You have thousands of people in Gotham. These ones are mine" The Joker looked at her in the darkness. Her eyes were glistening dangerously and her black outfit made her look like as if she was born out of darkness right that instance. He wanted to take her right there in the living room table. She was so tempting. So.. alive.

And she was his.

"Fine fine doll" he said simply.

Valeria raised her eyebrow as she continued to search the room. "Why do you care anyway? You jealous or something?"

The Joker didn't answer as the question caught him completely off guard. Valeria paused and looked at him. "Oh. My God . You are" she laughed as he turned to her and growled.

"Don't be ridiculous doll" he said angrily.

"Me ridiculous?" she continued giggling as he became angrier.

"Yeah why don't you keep searching and shut up already huh? Don't force me to shut you up myself"

"Found it" she said, finally finding a loaded gun stuck under the living room table. The Joker took the gun from her hands inspecting it.

"This is brand new Doll. I bet that those bullets are meant for you. I uh, am surprised that you thought of even looking there"

"Mm maybe I am not as an amateur as you think" she said taking the gun from him again.

He smiled weakly in the darkness "maybe not" he said grabbing the gun from her claiming it for his.

That was when they heard the elevator door closing and footsteps approaching the apartment.

Valeria hid in the shadows behind the door and searched the room for Joker. Where was he? She heard the key turning and a strip of light cut into the room like a knife blade.

"I thought she will like the brown one better" she heard her sister saying along with the ringing of keys.

"It's fine I'm sure she'll love it" she heard John's voice as he closed the door. She was hidden in a small opening the bookcase made with the door, invisible to someone who didn't know it was there. They placed some shopping bags on the table before Valeria heard a smacking sound in the room followed by a laughter. Valeria felt her stomach turning as she realized what they were doing. It was surprising to her how much a simple thing as kissing could make her so revolted. She inhaled deeply feeling strength taking over her body. She stepped out of the shadows. She saw the two forms tangled together in a tight embrace. And she knew.

She was changed.

"Very touching" she said calmly. They broke off the kiss stepping backwards startled, a scream escaping her sister's throat. "Would you like me to.. imitate a violin?"

"Valeria? What are you doing here?" John said, glaring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh you know" she said grabbing one of the flowers in the vase "I was just in the neighborhood and stopped by to say hi" she said sweetly smelling the flower.

"You shouldn't have" her sister said in a low, shaky voice.

Valeriaa laughed a laugh that she had never heard leaving her lips before. " But how could I? How could I not visit my favorite couple in Gotham?" she said theatrically, the wheels in her head turning like crazy.

When they didn't answer, she let go of the vase and placed her hands on her waist "Ok is this about the statue thingy?" they both stared at her frozen "Because if it is I can assure you I am sorry"

"Are you? Really?" John said in disbelief.

Valeria thought about it for a while "NNNo… no not really" she said simply before passing by slowly, inspecting the rest of the house. "I see you made sure there are noo parts of me left here Rebecca"

"Y..your stuff is in the room next to the toilet I… I swear I didn't throw anything away" Rebecca said, as the blood drained out of her face.

"Don't worry about it dear I don't need them."

"Why are you here Valeria?" John said swiftly, regaining his courage. Valeria looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really don't know why I am here?" she said holding his gaze before turning around. She heard a shuffle behind her and turned calmly, seeing him reaching under the table. Valeria laughed softly "You really think I am that stupid John?"

John gulped and clenched his teeth "And how are you going to kill us huh? With no knife, and no gun?" he took a step forward towards her.

Valeria leaned against the wall "If you're gonna fight me, I hope you fight better than you fuck John. If you don't… well.. then we have a serious problem"

"Don't for one minute think that I will not kill you" he said clenching his fists.

"You won't touch me" Valeria said inspecting her nails.

"You want a bet?"

"Do you?" she smiled. He lunged towards her, when he was found pinned down on the ground with a small knife stabbed all the way into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and gripped the knife, pulling it out gasping. Rebecca's scream was cut into her throat as she saw who was standing behind Valeria. John scrambled up his feet and back towards Rebecca. He looked at them with wide eyes, his grey jacket stained with his blood.

"Now now.. uh.. John. We don't want you hurting my stuff now do we?"

"Oh my God" Rebecca whispered with a whimper as she kept staring at the Joker.

"And you're the sister I suppose?" The Joker signaled at her with the end of a knife, Rebecca didn't answer. She stayed frozen.

The Joker turned to Valeria and then back at her "Yeah I do see a resemblance. Now what's your name _beautiful_?" he said as he walked closer. John stepped backwards quickly out of the Joker's reach, leaving Rebecca at his mercy.

"Reb.." she started out weakly.

"Come again?" the Joker said turning to the side and cupping his ear.

"Rebecca" she said and turned towards Valeria. Her eyes were watery and her gaze seemed desperate. Her sister stared at her, arms crossed across her chest, her eyes like hard green marble staring at her with no emotion. Her lips were a pink line, no laughter leaving them this time.

"Rebeeecca…hmm.. So .. _Rebeccca.._ My little uh, doll here told me that you have been a very bad girl" he said waving his knife in front of her face. Rebecca felt her breath coming in with difficulty. "Is it true? Hm?"

Rebecca shook her head in denial.

"No?" Valeria narrowed her eyes stepping forward in a stocking like manner.

"Now now Valeeria… I am talking here sweetie don't interrupt me" Valeria looked up at the Joker and rolled her eyes.

"Now, where was I. Oh yes! Do you uh, mind telling me what really happened, hm?"

"Leave her alone" John said swiftly, his back glued to the wall.

"Oh the white knight is awake" Valeria said.

"Should I now?" the Joker said passing by Rebecca and heading towards John. The sisters were staring at each other face to face now.

"You really did go crazy after all didn't you?" Rebecca said, tears streaming down her face.

"Crazy? No.. I am not crazy. I am awake" Valeria said simply, her eyes still locked on hers.

"No Valeria.. This… this isn't you. This .. this is a monster" Rebecca said gesturing towards her. The Joker paused and turned towards the two ladies.

He felt a hard knock on his back before he turned swiftly, taking out his pocket knife and pinning John to the wall, his eyes on fire.

"Son of a -!" Valeria said as she moved towards them. She inspected the Joker's back quickly with her eyes as she walked, making sure that he wasn't injured.

"Not sure if I am going to be able to give you this one doll face" he growled the blade already leaving a red mark on his throat.

"Joker please…" Valeria whispered looking at his face. He turned towards her and she saw his eyes softening a little bit. There was a moment of silence that seemed like centuries to her.

"Fine" he said annoyed before releasing him. He grabbed her wrist and placed the knife in her hand. "No gun" he told her as he stepped back. Valeria turned towards John, her eyes looking at him confused. She was so sure of it before but.. now that she was about to do it… she couldn't.. She wasn't sure of it anymore. She was scared and confused and ..

"Valeria… Don't do this. Think about all we've been through.. I know it was a shitty thing we did and I am sorry… but I don't want to die for it.. please… this is not you" Valeria stared at him, her eyes darkening once more.

"You have no.. idea who I am John. I spent half a year in a hellhole while you were out here laughing at me. Do you have any idea what I 've been through in there huh? Because of you? Do you even care what _I_ have been through? How dare you tell me to remember to think about _us_ when you forgot about that a long time ago huh? What about when I was beaten to death every time I didn't want to fuck a guard in Arkham huh? What about when I was glued to the wall and scarred by the inmates because they wanted to see if I could scream loud enough? How about when I was cut open for a surgery for getting a bleeding huh? Have you ever felt a blade inside of you John ? Have you?" her eyes were now burning with fury.

"Have you ever felt that!?" she said slashing him across the stomach.

"No!" Rebecca screamed falling to her knees, too scared to move towards him as the Joker was standing right in front of her.

John fell down on the floor holding his abdomen.

"How about that!?" she yelled again and she brought the knife down, stabbing him on his left lung.

"That!?" she said again as she stabbed him again and again. Valeria looked into his eyes as she saw that last spark of life disappear from him.

She dropped the knife and stood up, looking down at her bloody hands and clothes. She looked back at the Joker, a terrified expression in her eyes. The Joker smiled weakly and moved forward, burying her face in his jacket. Rebecca stared at them in shock and then down at John's body. She shook her head in confusion.

"Monster..You're a monster" she whispered, feeling disgust as she saw her sister in the Joker's arms.

Valeria opened her eyes to look at her from his tight embrace. "You're the one to talk" she whispered as a lump was formed in her throat.

" What happened to you? Why did you do this what have you become!?" Rebecca yelled hysterically, feeling panic reaching up in her mind.

"I am what YOU MADE ME!" Valeria snapped. Rebecca stared at her, waiting for Valeria to kill her. She was standing right above her. Valeria looked down at her.

"No" she said disgusted "give me your phone" Valeria ordered her. "Now"

"It's … it's in my bag" Valeria reached into her white bag, her blood stained fingers leaving some marks on the leather. She took the phone and dialed the number. She walked across the room and back again.

 _"911 what is your emergency?"_ she heard a female voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" she said with a shaky, crying voice "I.. there is this woman, she killed him and I don't know what to do! The door of the apartment was open and she stabbed him and-"

 _"Ok ma'am I'm gonna need you to calm down. Tell me. Are you in danger?"_

"No no she hasn't seen me yet" Valeria looked at Rebecca straight in the eyes.

 _"Ok where are you do you know where you are?"_

"Yes it's.. it's 21st Halcon apartments ….Rose street. Seventh floor"

 _"ok the police will be there. Just stay out of sight alright? Everything is going to be alright"_

"Hurry! I smelled gasoline in the building" Valeria hang up the phone before the lady could say anything else. She dropped the phone and grabbed Rebecca from her shirt, pulling her into the pool of blood created from John's body. Rebecca screamed hysterically, her whole body shaking with panic as she looked down at her now bloody clothes. Valeria headed for the kitchen. She looked under the sink grabbing the bottle of gasoline. She began pouring it all over the house, on the furniture and on John's dead body.

"what are you doing?" Her sister yelled. Joker laughed as he saw her moving all over the house.

"You uh, missed a spot doll" he said, as she turned to him swiftly a very faint smile on her face just for him.

"You wanna know how monsters are created? Fine" she began, her words directed to Rebecca. "Arkham will be a great place for you to find out"

Rebecca stood up and glued herself on the bookcase "Nobody will believe you"

"No? who won't?" Valeria paused and stared at her. She then smirked and continued pouring the gasoline. She moved to the other room and paused. Opening it she found her stuff packed into boxes. She stared at her emotions flowing in her.

NO.

It was done. That Valeria had died a long time ago. She poured the remaining of the gasoline on it and grabbed the matches from the kitchen. She lid one and looked at the flame a little bit longer and then at the Joker.

Jack.

He was staring at her quietly. His silence was very much noticeable this evening. He knew this was her moment. And he was there. She could feel him pulling her into madness with him. And she liked it. She needed it. She needed to be with him.

She dropped the match on the ground and pulled Rebecca with her out of the apartment. They were out just when the police arrived. Valeria left Rebecca startled In the middle of the street. Rebecca wasn't sure what was going on anymore. She heard sirens and she was soon surrounded by red and blue lights.

"Hands up in the air where we can see them" Rebecca put her hands up, involuntarily before she felt a rough grip on her wrists and a metallic material wrapping around it.

"You have the right to remain silent-"

"NO! NO! I didn't do it!" she struggled under the grasp of the officer.

"Tell them! Valeria! Where are you!? Tell them!"

Valeria felt the tears finally falling freely down her face. She heard her screams echoing in the air, until the cars drove away into the night.

She felt her legs going numb as she began falling to the ground.

"Valeria hey" he said as he grabbed her shoulders pulling her up. "NO. You won't. You are better than this" Jack was looking at her dead on now, his eyes boring into hers. Valeria held onto his coat before his head snapped to the right quickly. He looked deep in the alley and laughed. He quickly brought her in front of him, locking her head in his arms.

"Joker" Valeria struggled as it felt uncomfortable.

"Let her go" she heard a low, deformed voice coming from the alleyway as a black figure emerged.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes guys I will make sure they are gone! REVIEW AND FEEDBACK PLEEEEASE!**

 **P.s _"_ _Very touching... Would you like me to imitate a violin?"_**

 _This is actually stolen from the vampire diaries books, book 3 the fury, a quote from Damon Salvatore. I just loved it :p so i took it. Just deal :p_


End file.
